His Boys, Her Girls
by aussiebabe290
Summary: He was looking for love after losing his best friend and the mother of his boys. After being hurt by the father of her girls, she didn't believe in love. Love at first sight? Perhaps. True love? Maybe. Happy families? Not likely. Meddling friends? Absolutely.
1. Chapter 1

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_!" Jesse Swanson sang loudly and with perfect pitch, as he marched into his eldest son's bedroom. Tugging the blinds open and ripping the blankets off his son's sleeping form, he got louder. "_You make me happy, when skies are grey_!"

"Go away", eight year old Ben mumbled, shoving his head under his pillow.

"Come on, up and at 'em! It's a beautiful day outside! Dean and Brody are already up!"

Morning was Jesse's favourite part of the day- and he shared that with his younger sons, six year old Dean and four year old Brody. But eight year old Ben didn't seem to understand the greatness that was mornings.

(At least all three boys loved movies as much as he did. he was pretty sure that if one of his children told him they didn't like movies, a part of him would shrivel up and die inside.)

"What are we doing?" Ben moaned, waiting for the incentive to crawl out of his bed and face the day.

"I don't know! That's the beauty of it!" and Jesse grabbed him around the waist, carrying him out of his bedroom upside down, ready to face the day.

* * *

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_!" Beca Mitchell sang at the top of her lungs, as she moved down the hallway into her seven year old daughter's room. "_So please don't take my sunshine away_! Rosie, get up".

"No".

Beca knew where her eldest was coming from, she really did. Beca hated the mornings. She would love to sleep in until noon, but then she had given birth to Rosie, who, for the first two years of her life, had woken up before five a.m. this did not make Beca a morning person, but after bringing Natalie and Courtney into the world, she felt she had no choice but to get up at a stupid hour that God should never have invented.

"Come on, Aunt Chloe and Uncle Michael are coming", Beca said temptingly. "And Aunt Chloe promised we'd go and meet Fat Amy at the ice cream parlour".

"Which one?"

"The only one we go to". Beca tugged her blankets away, chuckling at the way that Rosie pawed the air, looking for her stolen covers (so reminiscent of her younger days. Her college days, actually, where her father would barge into her dorm and demand to know why she wasn't in her intro to philosophy class). "Get up. Natalie and Courtney are already up".

"Of course they are". Rosie buried her head in her pillow.

Five year old Natalie and three year old Courtney had unfortunately never grown out of their 'up before the rooster' habits, as their beloved godmother Chloe had pointed out. Beca had glared at the redhead, before sighing and admitting how true it was. Finding her sweet three year old's face inches away from her own before the sun was up was not the way Beca liked to wake up.

"Up!" and Beca grabbed Rosie around the waist, hauling the seven year off the bed, as she hollered in protest.

* * *

Jesse glanced around the kitchen table, as his boys packed away the chocolate chip pancakes like they had never eaten before.

"Dean!" he said suddenly. "Dude, you've gotta chew".

"I am!" Dean protested with his mouth full, and Jesse shook his head in amusement.

He had never pictured his life to turn out the way it had. He was all about the American dream- the wife, the kids, the white picket fence, scoring the soundtrack for award winning movies. He had the kids and he had the job, but the wife and white picket fence?

No.

He had met Katherine on his twentieth birthday, and had fallen head over heels in love. They had gotten engaged six short months later (because she had fallen just as hard as he had), and a year later, Benjamin was born. Two and four years later, respectively, they welcomed Dean and Brody into the world, settling into life as a five person family.

But that was all taken away from them when Brody was four month old, when Katherine was killed in a head on collision. Jesse's heart had shattered- he had lost his wife and his best friend, and his boys had lost their mother.

Jesse had fallen hard and fast in love with Katherine, channelling his inner romantic that would rival a John Hughes eighties movie (and Jesse knew them all). But all that had been ripped from him in a matter of seconds.

Jesse Swanson was a romantic. He had spent his high school life wooing the girls with his killer pipes and romantic gestures (because he had seen the films and knew what girls liked), but after Katherine, Jesse didn't know what to do. He wanted to be able to share his life with someone else, but was scared. Because not only would he be sharing his life, he'd be sharing his boys' lives.

And he didn't want his boys to get hurt.

* * *

Beca glanced around the kitchen table, as Courtney stirred her cereal around in her bowl.

"Courtney, just eat it, please", she said gently, taking a bite out of her toast.

Beca Mitchell had never imagined herself as a mother. If she was completely honest, she had never seen herself settling down, because of the childhood she had had. Her parents had fought and fought and fought, before her father walked out on her and her mother, remarrying and settling into what he saw as the perfect life. So when Beca met Luke when she was in college, she tried her hardest to downplay and ignore her feelings.

But it was too much, and she eventually caved, giving into the feelings she had been repressing.

They had gotten engaged, but in Beca's first year out of college, when she found herself pregnant. She was downright terrified, but once Rose was in the world, she knew that everything was right. Two years after Rosie, Beca and Luke welcomed Natalie into their little family and two years after that Courtney made their family one of five.

But it wasn't smooth sailing- Beca had caught Luke cheating on her, when Courtney was three months old. And as the couple screamed well into the night, it came to light that it wasn't the first time, and Luke had been sleeping with the other woman regularly since before Natalie was born.

So Beca threw her engagement ring at his head and demanded that he get the hell out of her house, never wanting to see him again. And she hadn't.

She was adamant that she wasn't going to let herself get hurt again- she had truly thought she could trust Luke, but she was under the impression that all men were the same. Perhaps she was scared (although Beca Mitchell would never admit to being scared), but she didn't want to get hurt again.

And she definitely didn't want her girls to get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to CupcakeCutie90, who realised that both Beca and Jesse's children are all named after Anna Kendrick's and Skylar Astin's movie characters :) Leave a review, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You need to get out, Bec", Chloe Beale told her best friend bluntly, as she licked her spoon of ice cream. "Seriously. I'll babysit; you go out and enjoy yourself".

"No, Chlo-"

"When was the last time you went out? When was the last time you went somewhere where you could just have a drink and sit back and relax and let yourself unwind?" the redhead eyed her suspiciously, and Beca sighed heavily, admitting defeat.

"Um… probably when my mum was here for Courtney's first birthday".

"Courtney's three, Beca. She turned three in April".

"I know, Chloe".

The redhead continued to stare at her accusingly,

"You aren't going to give up on this, are you?"

Chloe shook her head, grinning. And when Beca looked unconvinced, she turned to the most convincing person she knew. "Hey Rosie posie, we always have fun when I come over, don't we?"

"Yeah!" Rosie enthused, licking her spoon free of ice cream. "When are you next coming over, Aunt Chloe?"

"Today?" Courtney's eyes sparkled, and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Please?" Natalie added.

"It's unanimous, Bec. The girls and I will sit back and watch a movie- don't give me that look, they love Disney and you know it- and you'll go out and have a good time and call Aubrey to pick you up when you want to come home". Chloe crossed her arms stubbornly and Beca frowned.

"Fine", she finally relented. "Three conditions".

"Name 'em".

"You do not bring around a new DVD for the girls; they're too spoilt as it is".

"Fine…" Chloe pouted, and Beca knew that she would completely ignore her and bring over a brand new film to add to their ever growing DVD collection (for a girl who hated movies, Beca Mitchell owned an awfully large collection).

"Secondly, you do not invite everyone over, because then it turns into a party and I'm trying to get them back into a routine for when school starts in two weeks".

"Got it".

(On the odd occasion that Beca did go out, she would leave specific instructions with Chloe to make sure they were in bed when she got home, and every time she would find all four of them passed out on the lounge, dead asleep.)

"What's the third one?" Chloe asked carefully.

"That you stop harassing me about my love life".

"Lack of a love life", Chloe corrected, and Beca frowned. "I mean, when was the last time you had-"

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"You sound like Stacie, stop it".

"I'm worried about you, Bec!"

"There's no need to be", she said, almost exasperatedly.

"Mummy!" Natalie bounced on her seat, grinning with a chocolate rim around her mouth. "Look, there's Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Michael!"

Rosie leapt up from her seat, running towards the door to greet them. Michael lifted her into his arms, squeezing her tight.

"Hey Rosie posie!" he said warmly, grinning at her.

"Hey Uncle Michael! Hey Aunt Aubrey!" Natalie waved, and Courtney tossed her arms around Aubrey, and the four of them made their way to the booth in the back.

Michael tugged on Beca's ponytail and she frowned at him. "Hey there little sister, how are ya? How are my favourite nieces treating you?"

(As far as Beca was concerned, Michael was the only good thing that came out of her father's marriage to the stepmonster. While they had acted like they didn't get along when they were around Beca's father and Michael's mother, they had broken their façade shortly into the act. Michael called Beca his baby sister, and had taken every ounce of his strength not to pummel Luke into the ground after he found out what happened. What Beca couldn't understand, however, was how he could marry someone like Aubrey Posen.)

"Good", Natalie told him with a grin, climbing into his lap. "We're always good, Uncle Michael".

"I don't think so", Beca said with a grin, her eyes twinkling at her middle child.

"How did earspike get three angels?" Aubrey demanded, grinning playfully at the tiny brunette. Beca glared back, resenting the nickname that Aubrey had given her whilst they were in college (although despite how much she hated the nickname, it hadn't stopped her piercings or tattoos).

"She's always good", Chloe defended, wrapping an arm around Courtney and kissing the top of her head. "You're always good, aren't you Courty?"

She nodded, giggling.

Beca just laughed, resting her head on Rosie's shoulder, and Michael reached over to squeeze her hand.

* * *

"You need to get out, man", Donald told Jesse, as he smeared sunscreen over his nose for the fourth time within the hour. "Seriously. When was the last time you had sex?"

Jesse glared, watching as little Brody splashed around in the knee deep water. "I don't feel comfortable having this conversation with you".

Donald frowned. "I'm just saying, leave those kids with me and Benji and you go out. Get yourself a date or something, you need to get out".

"It's fine, Donald".

"Uncle Benji!" Dean hollered, running towards the pool gate, flinging water everywhere. Jesse spun around to see his best friend and college roommate (and Ben's namesake) strolling towards them, Dean having launched himself into his arm. Dean dangled from one arm, grinning. "Daddy, look! Uncle Benji's here!"

"Benji!" Donald called. "Whassup man? Can you tell Jesse that he needs to get out?"

"You totally do", Benji agreed, and Jesse glared.

"Thank you for agreeing". Jesse frowned and Dean chuckled.

"Uncle Benji!" Ben hollered to his namesake. "Come on! Come swimming! Daddy said you promised!"

"I did! I'm coming!" Benji called enthusiastically. "Yeah, Jess, you need to get out". He dropped Dean to his feet, pushing him towards the pool. "Give me a second, alright Dean?"

"'Kay!"

"Jesse, you've got to get out", Benji said, dropping his things beside the boy. "I'll look after the kids if you'd like, you go out and have a good night".

"Three conditions", Jesse said after a moment, and Donald high fived him in victory.

"Name them", Benji said confidently.

"One. You don't tell Ben, Brody and Dean any more Bumper stories from college, I'm tired of being questioned by Ben".

"Done". Donald nodded.

"Two. They actually get into bed, when I leave them with you, because I'm a bit tired of hauling them up the stairs because you've let them fallen asleep on the floor or something".

"You're like an old man", Donald commented, and Jesse smacked his shoulder.

"What's third?" Benji asked warily.

"Thirdly, you get the hell of my back about dating".

"Done. Name the day and I'll watch the boys". Benji grinned, high fiving Donald. Jesse rolled his eyes, before lifting himself off the grass to join his three boys in the pool.

"You're impossible".


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey girls!" Chloe said brightly, as Beca opened the door for her.

"Aunt Chloe's here!" Beca called, stepping aside for the thunder of footsteps. Tiny Courtney led the way, as she threw her arms around the redhead.

"Aunt Chloe!" she squealed.

Chloe lifted her into the air, wrapping her free arm around Natalie and Rosie at the same time. "There's my favourite nieces!" she said warmly, kissing Courtney's cheek before leaning down to press kisses to the tops of Rosie and Natalie's heads. "Ready for tonight?"

"We're ready!" Rosie giggled, tugging Chloe into the lounge room.

"Okay, they had Chinese food for dinner- did you eat, Chlo? There's leftovers in the fridge, regardless. There's ice cream in the freezer, they can have ice cream or popcorn, not both", she said warningly, shooting a look at Natalie (who had the ability to talk her aunt into everything). "Yes, Nat, I'm looking at you. Um, I don't really mind what you do- don't get any ideas, Rosie Ryerson- as long as the three of them are in bed, asleep, before I get home". She grinned, and Chloe nodded.

"Chinese food, ice cream, popcorn, bed". Chloe grinned. "Got it". She slung an arm around Beca, plopping a kiss to the side of her head. "Go out, have fun. Don't worry about a thing, I've got it sorted!"

"Thanks Chlo!"

"Have fun!"

Beca grinned, pulling the front door shut behind her. She could always count on Chloe, whether she wanted to or not.

Chloe grinned on the other side of the front door, before turning to her three goddaughters. "Alright, I'll get some ice cream dished into bowls and then we'll start a movie! I'll even make popcorn".

A cheer erupted from the three girls and Chloe laughed. She was their fun aunt.

* * *

"Hey Benji!" Jesse said cheerfully, opening the door and bracing himself for the footsteps that would no doubt shove him out of the way.

"Uncle Benji!" Brody was the first one to make an appearance, and Benji laughed, catching the four year old in his arms.

"Hey man!" he greeted. "Ready to have some fun tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Hi Uncle Benji!"

"Hey Uncle Benji!"

"Alright, they've eaten dinner- there's leftover spaghetti bolognese in the fridge if you want some", Jesse offered, "And I've popped a bowl of popcorn and they're sitting down to watch Peter Pan. You can make them more popcorn if you want, but no more ice cream, they had enough today already. They need to brush their teeth and go to bed as soon as this movie is over- do you hear me, Benjamin?"

"Yes Daddy". Ben refrained from rolling his eyes, grinning up at his beloved namesake.

"Is there anything else?" Jesse asked, mentally ticking off his list of things he needed to address. "You know where everything is, if there's an issue call me straight away-Ben, you'll help out, won't you?"

"Yep".

"No, that's all". Benji all but pushed him towards the door. "I know the drill, chill out! We'll be fine. You just go and have some fun, alright?"

"Thanks, man".

"Don't mention it. Just have fun". Benji grinned and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Be good, boys!"

"We will!" he could hear the grin on Dean's face and Jesse frowned.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't! I love you!"

"Love you too!" Brody called brightly.

Once Jesse was out of sight, Benji went into the kitchen, pulling the tub of ice cream from the freezer. "Who wants ice cream while we're waiting for the popcorn to pop?"

The boys whooped excitedly and Benji pumped his fist into the air, because he had essentially won the fun uncle of the year award.

* * *

Beca stepped through the doors of the little hole in the wall karaoke bar that Chloe and Aubrey had first brought her to when she and the girls first moved away from Luke. It was small and the atmosphere was great, and Beca almost always enjoyed herself (there were exceptions- like Fat Amy plucking her off her stool, carrying her over her shoulder and forcing her to sing the Spice Girls 'Wannabe'. That was a night she pretended didn't happen, but yet Chloe kept bringing it up).

Sliding onto a stool and ordering herself a drink, she glanced around the room, taking in the scenery. The usuals were gathered in the corner (the old men who, despite looking a little rough around the edges, were the first to check how she, Chloe and Aubrey were getting home because they were genuine gentlemen), while the obvious college kids were slumped over the pool tables, laughing.

Beca sipped at her drink and closed her eyes, sighing contently at the thought of a proper night out. Her girls were her entire world, but as much as she loved them, the occasional night out she had without them allowed her to turn her brain off completely, without a worry. Glancing around the bar, her eyes fell on a dark haired man, a beer sitting in front of him. Colour rushed to her cheeks, and she'd have to be a total idiot to say he wasn't hot.

* * *

The little hole in the wall karaoke bar had been Jesse's favourite place to hang out ever since they moved. It was the perfect place to get away and escape from the realities that faced him every day, and one of Jesse's favourite places in the whole town.

So he took a seat at the bar, downing three beers in quick succession (because it wasn't often that he had a kid free, friend free night out- Benji and Donald and the others insisted that he needed a babysitter and had accompanied him everywhere he went since Katherine died) before glancing around. His eyes fell on a brunette with curls falling into her face, but not enough to hide her face. She was beautiful. And Jesse felt blood rush to his cheeks, as he took another swig of his beer.

Donald and Benji had told him to have fun, and what was wrong with a little flirting?

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jesse approached the petite brunette, feeling a rush of confidence that was no doubt the alcohol pulsing around his system.

"No thank you", Beca said politely, fiddling with a straw.

"Come on, I think you need to get on this level".

After an awkward pause, Beca shrugged, giving in. "that'd be great".

As Jesse handed her a drink, he grinned. "That earspike is amazingly scary".

She snorted (very ladylike, she had to reprimand herself) appreciatively. "Thanks".

He took a swig of his beer, settling down onto the bar stool. "So what's your deal?" he said confidently (he was so going to regret this, he knew it). "are you one of those girls that's all mysterious and dark and then she takes off her glasses and you realise she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses". She frowned slightly, her cheeks turning pink.

He shrugged. "Then you're halfway there".

Blood rushed to Beca's cheek, and she took a long sip of her drink.

"Do you want to sing?" he said suddenly (wondering where he was going with it- he hadn't sang with anyone since he was in college). "I mean, we're at a karaoke bar-"

"Sorry, I don't even sing".

"I bet you do", he told her, a grin on his face (he had always been one to push the boundaries, he admitted). "I bet you were one of those aca pella girls in college".

(How had he had her pinned already? She had been one of those aca pella girls in college- much to her disgust, Chloe had hauled her into it and she had found herself actually liking it.)

"You were definitely one of those aca pella boys", she shot back (was she flirting? She hadn't flirted since she had first met Luke, and the whole concept was foreign to her).

"Sing". And he reached out to grab her hand (when she flinched he retreated, even he knew his boundaries), holding out his for her to take. She didn't, but she climbed down from the bar stool (she was so short. Adorably short, but hot. How did she even manage to pull that off?), following him towards the karaoke corner.

She couldn't believe she was doing it. But he was the first guy to approach her in a long time, and if she was honest, he wasn't bad to look at. It was harmless, she assured herself, because the chances of her seeing him again after that night were slim.

She had to roll her eyes, though, when she saw the song he selected. 'Summer Nights' from the classic Grease, which Aubrey had forced her and the rest of their aca pella group to watch during one of their infamous sleepovers in her freshman year (because Aubrey wanted them to bond and apparently a sleepover was the only way to do that), despite Beca's hate for films.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast_", he sang, and Beca bit back a smile, because that boy could sing.

"_Summer lovin' happened so fast_", she sang in return, and his eyes widened.

"You can sing!" he said in surprise. "_I met a girl crazy for me_!"

"_Met a boy cute as can be_".

"_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_!"

Jesse had to admit that he flirted shamelessly with the tiny brunette during the duration of their song. And Beca, keeping a smile firmly off her face, flirted back.

"_It turned colder - that's where it ends_", Beca sang gently, as Jesse dramatically threw his hands in the air, holding his last note.

"_So I told her we'd still be friends_".

"_Then we made our true love vow_".

"_Wonder what she's doing now_?"

"_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights_!" they both held the last note, the rest of the bar erupting in cheers (because it was rare that they got two peole that could actually sing in the doors of that place).

Grinning, they took their seats again, Jesse's eyes twinkling.

"You were one of those aca pella girls", he accused.

"You were definitely an aca pella boy". Beca rolled her eyes playfully and Jesse laughed.

"I'm Jesse". Jesse held out his hand and Beca took it gingerly.

"Beca".


	4. Chapter 4

Beca slid the key into the front door, pushing it open quietly. The house was dark apart from the living room, where the soft light of the lamp shone. Slipping off her shoes and closing the front door, Beca advanced through the room to find _Finding Nemo_ (Chloe's favourite movie) still playing on the television, all four girls passed out asleep.

"Typical", Beca said, shaking her head in amusement.

"I'm not asleep", Chloe mumbled, as Courtney snored softly on her chest. "I just don't want to move in case I wake them up".

"Please, they're like their mother, they can sleep through anything". Beca moved towards Chloe, lifting the sleeping three year old off her chest. "Thanks so much for tonight, Chloe. How were they?"

"Really good- we had a great time". Chloe grinned at her, pointing to the almost empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "They had a snack and fell asleep watching _Nemo_ with me".

(She didn't find it necessary to mention the ice cream they had had before the popcorn- Chloe had washed their bowls and destroyed all evidence.)

Beca cradled Courtney against her chest, as she carried her towards her bedroom, Chloe following cheerfully.

"How was your night?"

"I swear to God, you're worse than Fat Amy. How did she find out, anyway?"

"Stacie told her". Chloe shrugged, and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than discuss my lack of a social life?"

"Not really, no". Chloe shrugged, as she tugged back Courtney's blankets for the tiny brunette. "Bec, what's with that smile? I haven't seen that since we were at college".

"Nothing".

"Beca?"

"What?" she lay Courtney down in her bed, pulling up her blankets and kissing her forehead gently.

"You met someone!" Chloe's eyes were bright, as she looked at her friend in excitement. "Aw, Bec! What's his name?"

"Chloe!" Beca hissed, as she hauled the redhead into the hallway. "That squeal will wake her up, so shut the hell up"

"You aren't even denying it!" Chloe squealed again. "Aw, Beca! See, I told you a night out would be good for you!"

"I didn't meet anyone", Beca protested, denying Chloe the knowledge of Jesse's number saved in her phone. "Will you just chill?"

"Just tell me his name, Bec".

"He bought me a drink, we sang-"

"You sang? I had to physically drag you onto the stage! And some guy comes along and talks you into singing? Must be something special", she teased, and Beca's face turned the same colour as Chloe's hair. Ignoring her friend, she moved back into the living room to pick up Natalie.

"I blame the alcohol".

"Please, you don't sing even when you're drunk". Chloe rolled her eyes. "I should know, I've hauled your drunken ass up the stairs-"

"God, you make me sound like an alcoholic or something". Beca shook her head, as Natalie draped her arms around her mother in her sleep. "Don't wake her up; if she's up she'll never go back down".

Chloe picked up Rosie, the seven year old siting limply in her godmother's arms. "I'll take Rosie to bed and then I want to hear everything".

"Chlo, it's late", Beca protested.

"I don't care".

Once both girls were tucked into their bed, still asleep, Chloe marched Beca onto the lounge, turning to her and crossing her legs in anticipation. "I just want to know his name, Beca Mitchell; you aren't going to bed without telling me".

Beca rolled her eyes at her persistence. "Jesse".

"Jesse what?"

"No, I'm not telling you". She frowned (because Beca knew that if Chloe knew his last name, she would do everything she could to stalk him to the death. Beca knew Chloe well, and she was not going to let that happen to the first guy she had liked since she was in college).

"But Bec-ca!"

Beca just grinned, reaching for the almost empty bowl of popcorn. "How was the movie, Chloe?"

Chloe didn't push it (because Beca's walls could go up like a roller door at any moment and even she knew when to stop). "It was good. Courtney loves it"

"Of course she does, its Aunt Chloe's favourite". Beca smiled. "I'm glad my girls have you, Chlo. They love you".

"So do you".

"Yeah, I do to". Beca grinned and Chloe rested her head on the tiny brunette's shoulder.

"You're not going to tell me anymore?"

"Nope".

"Worth a try".

Beca chuckled, but she couldn't help the worry that niggled at the back of her mind. She and Jesse had talked for a while after their duet, but she hadn't mentioned her three girls. Because she knew she'd have absolutely no chance.

* * *

Jesse shoved the front door open, and Benji stood up to greet him, moving away from the three sleeping boys that had never made it to their beds.

"Hey man, how was your night?" Benji greeted.

Jesse grinned. "Really good- thanks for looking after them, man. I owe you". Stepping into the living room, he sighed. "They fell asleep out here?"

Benji shrugged. "They fell asleep before I realised, we were watching a movie and eating popcorn".

(he chose to leave the mention of ice cream out, because he knew that Jesse would frown disapprovingly at him.)

"Ooh, which one?"

"_Monsters Inc._ again".

"Dean's favourite". Jesse grinned, as he lifted little Brody into his arms. Brody wrapped his arms around his neck and Jesse cradled the little boy gently, humming. "Shhh, don't wake up. Daddy's just going to tuck you into bed".

"What's that grin for?" Benji wanted to know. "Did you meet someone?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you haven't looked that happy since Katherine was around!" Benji grinned, as he hoisted Dean into his arms. "You met someone!"

"Benji-"

"What's her name?"

"Benji-"

"See, Donald and I were right", he said, as he followed Jesse down the hallway into the room that Dean and Brody shared. "You needed a night out, see? You had a night out and now you've met someone, and life is just amazing".

Jesse grinned, tucking Brody into bed and kissing his forehead. "Sleep tight buddy", he whispered, brushing his soft hair off his forehead. Straightening up, he grinned at Benji. "I bought her a drink and we sang- we went to the karaoke bar".

"You sang? It must be serious!" Benji's eyes twinkled and Jesse chuckled, heading back into the lounge room to grab Ben. "What did you sing?"

"'Summer Nights' from _Grease_". Jesse grinned, picking up Brody, as his eldest draped himself over him.

"Good Lord. Please tell me you have a date", Benji almost pleaded.

"I do not have a date, but we exchanged numbers". Jesse placed Ben in his bed, pulling up the covers and kissing his forehead. "Good night Ben. And I'm going to text her during the week".

"You like her". Benji grinned, and Jesse shrugged.

"She seems like a pretty cool girl. I didn't tell her about the boys, though".

Benji frowned slightly. "But Jesse-"

"I want to get to know her before I dump three boys on her", Jesse cut him off. "Thanks for looking after them tonight, Benji, I owe you one man".

"No worries- the boys were great and I am the coolest uncle ever".

"Don't let Donald hear you say that".

"Man, Donald knows it". Benji grinned, plucking up his backpack and heading towards the front door. "Let me know when you want to take her out on a date I'll look after them for you".

"Thanks, man". Jesse clapped Benji on the shoulder, grinning. "You're a good friend".

Farewelling his best friend, he locked the front door before sitting down on the lounge, flicking the television onto a movie channel. Grinning when he saw the Adam Sandler's classic _The Wedding Singer_, he settled back into the lounge.

He liked Beca, he really did. But he didn't know how much she would like the fact that he had three boys, no matter how cool she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was sitting out on the veranda with her laptop on the table, watching her girls jump on the trampoline, when her phone lit up beside her. Taking off her headphones, she read the message, a small smile making its way onto her face.

**Hey Beca its Jesse **** want to catch a movie sometime?**

Beca frowned slightly. "That would work if I liked movies", she said out loud, getting ready to reply.

**Can we do something else? We could relive my parents divorce. Or visit a gynaecologist. **

(As a general rule, she didn't discuss gynaecologists with people she had just met- and definitely not boys. But Jesse was clearly an exception. If that didn't send him running, nothing would.)

**What do you not like movies or something?**

"This guy is passionate". Beca grinned, as she tapped out a reply.

**Or something…**

* * *

Jesse's eyes bulged. "Who doesn't like movies?" he gasped.

"Everyone likes movies", Dean said, as he stacked the Lego into a tower. "Movies are the best".

"I know, good boy". Jesse pressed the green call button and held it to his ear, waiting for the girl on the other end to pick up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse demanded down the phone, and Beca broke into a grin. "Who doesn't like movies?"

"They're fine; I just get bored and never make it to the end".

"I'm pretty sure a part of me just died. Like, literally shrivelled up and died", he told her bluntly. "The endings are the best part!"

"They're predictable! Like the guy gets the girl and that kid sees boy and Darth Vader is Luke's father".

"What, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Darth Father", Beca said, equally as bluntly.

Jesse was appalled. "You need a movie education. You need a movication. And I'm gonna give it to you".

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

Jesse shook his head. "Nope. What do you think?"

Beca sighed, giving in. "when are you free?"

"How does Saturday at eight sound?"

"Um…" Beca thought for a moment, wondering who she could call to watch her girls (because as much as she knew Chloe loved them, she hardly found it fair to get the redhead to watch them two weekends in a row- Chloe had a life, Chloe had a boyfriend. Chloe had it all sorted out). "That sounds good".

"Would you like me to pick you up?"

"Thank you, but I'll meet you there", Beca said quickly. "The cinema in the town complex?"

"Sounds great". Jesse grinned. "Looking forward to seeing you again, Bec".

Beca blushed at the sound of her shortened name (Chloe and her friends called her Bec, but Luke had always called her Becky, a name that she hated). "Sounds good".

"Want me to text you the details?"

"Sure". Beca shrugged. "See you on Saturday".

"Prepare yourself for your movication, Beca Mitchell". Jesse grinned, before hanging up.

"Mummy, who was that on the phone?" Natalie wanted to know, sliding onto the chair beside her mother. Beca reached over to pull her middle child into her lap, kissing the top of her head.

"Just a friend of Mummy's, Nat".

"You look happy", Rosie said with a smile. "I like that".

"You know what, Ro? I am happy".

* * *

"Who was on the phone, Daddy?" Dean wanted to know, ditching his Lego and moving towards his father, draping his arms around his dad. "You've got a big smile".

"Just a friend, bud". Jesse ruffled Dean's hair, grinning. "Hey, what do you say about Uncle Donald coming over to play on Saturday night?"

"That sounds good". Dean grinned. "Can we watch _The Lion King_ with Uncle Donald?"

"Uncle Donald loves _The Lion King_", Jesse said with a grin, squeezing Dean's shoulders. "Hey, want to call him with me?"

"Yep!"

Poking his head out the back door to check on the two other boys (Ben was sitting in a tree and Brody was kicking his feet on the swing set), he turned back to Dean. "Alright, let's call Donald". Dialling his friend's number, he held it out on speakerphone.

"Yo yo yo, its Donald", Donald said cheerfully

"Hi Uncle Donald!"

"My man Dean!" he said delightedly. "What's up man?"

"Can you come over on Saturday night? Can you come and watch The Lion King with us?"

"That sounds great man, why? Where's your old man off to?"

"Daddy's going to the movies".

"Is your daddy there?"

"Hey Donald", Jesse said, almost hearing the grin on his friend's face. "Would you be able to watch the boys for me? I'm going to the movies with a friend".

"Sure". Donald grinned. "Who's the friend?"

"Daddy's new friend", Dean piped up. "We don't know 'em".

"That's enough, bud. Go outside and see your brothers, alright? Tell Brody to get down from the tree and clean his room".

"Who is this friend, Swanson?" Donald demanded, once he heard the back door close.

"Her name is Beca, and she's just a friend".

"Just a friend my ass".

* * *

"Hey Beca!" Chloe said brightly. "No, Tom, its Bec- sorry. What's up?"

"Hey, I was just wondering, are you free on Saturday night?" she said in a rush.

"Sure I am- what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were able to look after the girls. It's no problem if you're not, I can get Aubrey and Michael to watch them, or Stacie or Fat Amy or someone, I was just wondering because you're always telling me to give you first option-"

"Beca, you're rambling", Chloe said gently, laughing. "It's fine, I'll be there. Tom and I will both be there, we love the girls. What time?"

"I'm leaving at about seven thirty, so around then?"

"You've got a date, don't you?" Chloe's grin grew huge. "I knew it, you like this Jesse guy!"

"Which Jesse guy?" Tom said beside the redhead, and Chloe shushed him.

"Some guy she met the other night when I babysat".

"Ooh, does Michael know?"

"Michael does not know!" Bec squawked down the phone. "Tom! He does not know! And it's gonna stay like that! Chloe! Tell Tom that he's not gonna tell Michael!"

"It is Jesse!" Chloe squealed, and Beca winced at the girl's high pitched voice directly in her ear. "Don't worry, nothing's gonna get back to Aubrey, relax. But I want to meet him".

"Yeah, not gonna happen".

Chloe frowned. "Fine… but if there's more than this one date, Beca Mitchell, we're meeting him. Everyone's meeting him".


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Chloe, hey Tom!" Beca stepped aside to let the two of them into the house, and Courtney squealed excitedly.

"Uncle Tom! Aunt Chloe!"

"Bec, you look hot", Chloe declared, catching Courtney in a hug and squeezing her tight.

"Thanks, Chlo".

"I want to meet him", Tom said seriously. "I mean it, Beca. Michael and I want to meet him".

"He told Michael?" Beca almost screeched, turning to Chloe.

Chloe shook her head. "He wants to tell Michael- they care about you, Bec. We all do. We don't want you getting hurt again".

"Thank you, Chloe, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself", Beca said firmly. "Rosie, Nat, out here please!"

Her older two children poked their heads into the kitchen, grinning when they saw their aunt and uncle.

"Hey Uncle Tom!" Rosie giggled, throwing her arms around him.

Tom lifted the seven year old and the five year old into his arms, hugging them tight. "Hey Rosie! Hey Nat!"

"Be good for Aunt Chloe and Uncle Tom", Beca warned them. "And no ice cream, you had enough already today. Chloe, please, no ice cream. They'll never go to sleep- and on that note, bed, girls. Actually in bed after your movie is finished, none of this sleeping on the couch business".

"Aunt Chloe, did you bring a movie for us to watch?" Rosie asked, and Chloe pulled a DVD out of her handbag.

"_The Pacifier_. I'm pretty sure you girls have never seen it". Chloe's eyes twinkled and Beca grinned, stretching up to kiss all three of her daughters.

"Be good, love you!"

"Love you!"

"Love you!"

"Have fun Mummy", Rosie grinned. "Love you!"

"Thanks for doing this", Beca said to Chloe and Tom.

"No worries, Bec". Tom grinned at her, and she smiled, pulling the door shut behind her.

"So, who wants ice cream?" she heard Chloe ask, and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Donald, where the hell are you?" Jesse whined, pacing the hallway.

"Is Uncle Donald running really late, Daddy?" Brody called from the lounge. All three boys had eaten and been bathed, and were waiting impatiently for their Uncle to come and watch The Lion King.

"Daddy's gonna kill Uncle Donald", Jesse complained. "Yes, Brody, he's running late".

"Daddy, can we start the movie?" Ben wanted to know. "Uncle Donald's really late".

"Yeah, sure, bud, start it. Daddy's really late because Uncle Donald's really late- you make sure you tell him that all night, alright? Make Uncle Donald feel bad that he made Daddy late for his movie".

Hearing a car pull up outside the house, Jesse rushed towards his boys, plopping kisses on the tops of their heads. "Uncle Donald's here! Boys, bedtime when the movie's over, and no more ice cream. Love you!"

"Love you".

"Love you".

"Love you Daddy, have fun!"

He met Donald at the door, scowling. "You're late. No ice cream for the kids, make sure they're in bed after the movie. I hope they give you crap all night".

"Thanks man. Have fun!"

Jesse pulled the door shut behind him, but not before he heard Donald call, "Who wants ice cream?"

(Jesse rolled his eyes and jumped into his car, he didn't have time for Donald's nonsense.)

* * *

Beca was nervously pacing up and down the cinema lobby, waiting impatiently. Jesse had told her eight, and it was already ten past. He was going to stand her up and she was going to be left standing there like an idiot.

(She had contemplated calling and texting him, but she didn't want to sound desperate.)

By the time eight fifteen rolled around, she was a nervous wreck and sighed heavily, heading towards the doors.

But not before a flustered Jesse Swanson burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Beca!" he called, rushing towards her. "Bec-caw!"

"Wow", she said under her breath, giving him an awkward half smile.

"I am so so sorry I'm late, were you waiting there long?" he didn't give her the chance to reply. "I got caught in traffic and got every single red light possible- of course, it wouldn't have happened if Donald had been on time like he freaking promised-"

"Who's Donald?" she asked casually.

Jesse clamped his jaw shut, knowing he'd gone too far with his ranting (something Katherine was always telling him off about- "Jesse, you need to learn how to take a breath and let other people have a turn at talking"). "Um… Donald's a friend of mine".

"Oh".

Jesse knew there was no time like the present to tell her. "Yeah, I was waiting for Donald because he's babysitting".

"You have a kid?" she tried to keep her voice steady, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I have three kids, actually". Jesse looked at her, unable to read the expression on her face.

But after a moment, her confused expression turned into a grin bigger than anything Jesse had ever seen before. Her whole face lit up, her eyes sparkling.

"You look super nice, by the way", he added as an afterthought, wondering what was running through her pretty head.

"You have kids". Beca shook her head in what Jesse thought was amusement, before looking him in the eyes. "I have kids".

"You have kids?" Jesse's eyes bulged (he honestly hadn't pinned her as a mother- the girl was full of surprises).

"Yeah, I was worried…"

"Oh my God!" he laughed. "there I was, thinking that I had no chance to get a girl like you, because I'm a single father with three kids, and here you are, with kids of your own!" Jesse chuckled uncontrollably, and Beca gave him a genuine smile.

"I was worried you wouldn't go out with me if I told you I had children", she told him quietly.

"Hey, I approached you at the bar, didn't I?" he took her hand, leading her towards one of the lounges in the lobby. "I know you said you didn't like movies-"

(Obviously he was hoping that it had all been some kind of sick prank she was playing- the boy was passionate.)

"Sorry, I really don't". She shook her head slightly, and she saw his shoulders deflate.

"We could go out and eat or something?" he tried. "It doesn't have to be a movie today".

"Are you implying there'll be another date so we can go and see a movie?"

"Date or not, you need a movication". He grinned, his dark eyes sparkling and Beca felt butterflies in her stomach (something she hadn't felt since she was a freshman in college, riding the highs of falling in love for the first time).

(What the hell was wrong with her, she didn't even know him!)

Jesse was shocked, hearing him so bluntly flirt with the tiny brunette.

"Dinner sounds nice", she agreed, and Jesse smiled at her.

As they walked to the selection of restaurants along the main drag, he felt his hand bump against hers, but she withdrew hers quickly, and he didn't push it.

"How many kids do you have?" he questioned, as they silently chose a Thai restaurant.

"Three", Beca said, sliding into the chair he pulled out for her (because Jesse was a gentleman). "Three girls. What about you?"

"I have three boys", Jesse said, taking the seat across from her. "Ben's eight, Dean's six and Brody's four. He's the youngest and according to Ben, Brody could get away with murder".

"Rosie's seven, Natalie's five and Courtney's three, she's the baby". Beca grinned at the mention of her children and Jesse smiled.

* * *

Jesse couldn't remember the last time he had had that nice of a night. Despite Beca's walls (that he was going to break through, he had made it his mission in life), she had a heart of gold and a smile that could light up the room. And just knowing that she had agreed to go on a date with him made his ever present grin even wider.

Beca didn't think she had ever had that much fun on a date. Sure, they hadn't done anything particularly impressive, but she had had a great time. She found herself biting back a grin (because she wasn't about to let an aca pella boy with a grin that made her laugh break her) for most of the night, and Jesse smiled right back at her.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Jesse wanted to know, as he walked her towards her car.

"I would really like that", Beca said sincerely, and he leant forward. Beca flinched slightly, turning his head, and his lips grazed her cheek, making colour flood both their faces.

"Goodnight, Jesse", Beca said quietly, and Jesse grinned.

"Good night, Bec".

* * *

"Look at that smile", Tom said from the couch, Chloe curled into his side, as Beca practically danced into the house. "I haven't seen a smile that big from you in a long time, Bec-ca. It's usually more of a sarcastic smirk. This Jesse guy must really be something".

Beca flopped on the couch opposite them, giggling like a little schoolgirl. "Chloe, you'll never guess what".

"What?"

"I said guess".

(The last time Chloe had had to play the guessing game with Beca, she was drunk off her face at a college party and had ended up heaving in the bushes while the redhead held her hair back. This time, however, Chloe knew that the circumstances were very very different.

"Does he have a dog?" Tom guessed (despite Beca's seemingly hard exterior, the tiny brunette was the biggest softie he knew). "I bet he's got a dog".

"No- I don't think he's got a dog. We're getting a dog".

"Yeah, you've been saying that since before Rosie was born, I'll believe it when I see it". Tom rolled his eyes, and Beca glared.

"Beca once dated a guy just because I liked his dog", Chloe said casually.

"Chloe!"

"What, you did!" she protested. "You told me that yourself!"

"Can you just guess?"

"Beca, what?" Chloe said, trying to weasel the information out of her friend. "What happened?"

"Did you guess?"

"Sweet Jesus, we'll be here all night", Tom said, sighing heavily. "He hasn't got a dog… um, he's getting a dog?"

"No, there is no dogs involved. Move on from the dogs, what is wrong with you?"

"Beca, we give up", Chloe said, speaking for the two of them. "Just tell us".

"He's got kids, Chloe".

"What?" Chloe's voice rose in volume and Tom clapped a hand over her mouth for fear of waking the kids. "He has kids?"

"He does". Beca nodded, chuckling. "Isn't that hilarious? He has three boys".

"Oh my God, Beca!" Chloe's eyes lit up, and Beca eyed her warily. "If you guys get married it'll be totally like the Brady Bunch!"

Instead of saying anything, Beca picked up a pillow and hit her repeatedly, Chloe giggling in protest and pulling away.

"Here's the story", Tom sang, and Beca groaned.

"Stop!"

"Of a lovely lady!" Chloe joined in, and Beca pointed to the front door.

"Get out of my house".

* * *

"Donald!" Jesse whisper screamed, trying not wake up his kids, coming through the house. "Benji, what the hell are you doing here?"

"They needed popcorn, I brought over popcorn".

"We did not run out of popcorn, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard".

"No, Brody asked if I could come and watch The Lion King. How am I supposed to say no to Brody? Besides, I'm his favourite uncle. I'm their favourite uncle, I am an awesome dude".

"You're not their favourite uncle". Donald smacked him across the chest with a cushion, before turning to Jesse. "How was your date, man?"

"Yeah, how was your date?" Benji questioned. "You look pretty happy".

"You'll never guess what?" Jesse grinned at them.

"You got laid already?"

"What?" Jesse's eyebrows rose up on his forehead and he glared at the two of them, Benji shrugging.

"What?" Donald repeated, sounding innocent.

"No". Jesse tossed a pillow at his friend, ignoring Benji's chuckling.

"Does she have a dog?" Benji guessed.

"Dude, n- actually, I don't know". Jesse frowned. "We never discussed animals".

"So, what?"

"Did I not say guess? Did you miss the memo? When I say guess you have to guess!"

"God, you're just like a child".

"I don't know".

"I give up".

"Beca has three kids". Jesse grinned so fast Donald honestly believed that his face would crack.

"Seriously?"

"Really?"

"She has three kids?"

"Holy shit it'll be just like the Brady Bunch!" Donald howled with laughter, and Jesse frowned.

"What?"

"It's inevitable", Benji said, nodding.

Jesse glared. "Get out of my house".

"Here's the story, of a man named Brady!" Donald sang, and Jesse pointed to the front door.

"Get out of my house".


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, let's go!" Beca pointed to her car, shepherding her girls along. "Everyone's probably waiting for us, we've got to go!"

"It's a Bellas barbecue!" Natalie giggled, and Beca nodded.

"Exactly. We've got to go!"

(Beca knew they should have left at least ten minutes ago. But she was always the one late to Bellas rehearsals, and she was withholding the tradition, years on.)

Making sure they were all buckled into their respective seats, Beca placed the huge bowl of potato salad beside her on the passenger seat, before handing the tray of cupcakes (because she was not domestic in the least, but knew how to make cupcakes) to Rosie.

"Guard them with your life, Rosie posie".

"I will", Rosie said seriously.

* * *

"Hey, you're looking way too cheerful for this time of morning", Michael greeted Beca, as she let them in. "what's got you so happy?"

"You met someone!" Aubrey's eyes sparkled, and Michael's darkened.

"What?" Beca's eyes widened. "No!"

"Aunt Aubrey!" Courtney said excitedly, distracting the blonde from Beca's love life.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Aubrey scooped Courtney up in her arms and Beca grinned, silently thanking her youngest. Natalie and Rosie quickly followed, marching ahead of her to find their other aunts and uncles (because as usual, Beca was late and didn't even care).

"Is it time to eat yet?" Fat Amy wanted to know, coming into the room with Natalie holding her hand. "We're starving!"

"Yeah, we're hungry!" Natalie agreed.

(Beca didn't know how her middle child could possibly be hungry, after packing away two huge bowls of Froot Loops for breakfast. She was tiny managed to eat like a horse- unlike Courtney, whose appetite rivalled that of a sparrow.)

"Courty, what's with your mummy's big smile?" Fat Amy wanted to know, cradling the little girl in her arms. "It's almost as if she got-"

"Amy!" Aubrey snapped, making Cynthia Rose and Lily titter.

"Mummy's happy because she went out for dinner with her new friend", Courtney said absently, surveying her plate carefully, trying to decide what she would eat first.

"Yeah? Who's Mummy's new friend?" Stacie wanted to know.

"His name is Jesse", Courtney said, spearing a piece of cucumber with her fork and poking it into her mouth.

"Courtney!" Rosie shouted, standing up from her seat.

"Mummy said not to tell you blabbermouth!" Natalie screeched.

"Natalie!" Beca reprimanded, and Courtney's eyes filled with tears. "Rosie!"

"I'm sorry Mummy", she whimpered, and Michael cooed.

"Aw, bless her little heart", he said fondly. "Courtney, sweetie, come to Uncle Michael and tell me all about Mummy's new friend called Jesse".

"Apologise to your sister". Beca glared at Rosie and Natalie and the two had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry Courtney", they mumbled together, and Courtney slipped off her aunt's lap, wrapping an arm around her mother. Beca lifted her onto her lap, kissing the top of her head softly.

"It's alright, baby", she whispered to the little girl.

"Courtney, come to Uncle Michael, and tell me all about Mummy's new friend", Michael said gently, and Courtney looked at her mother worriedly.

"Go ahead", Beca said, resigned. "No point keeping quiet now".

"Mummy likes him", Natalie said quietly, piercing a piece of cucumber with her fork. "Aunt Chloe and Uncle Tom looked after us when they went out for dinner".

"You two knew about this?" Michael looked at Tom, and the latter held up his hands.

"I wanted to tell you! But Chloe was all 'no, let Beca tell him in her own time'-"

"Beca-"

"Why didn't we get to-"

"If Beca's got a piece of man candy-"

"Hey!" Beca roared, putting her hands in the air. "That's enough, people! Good Lord, this is why I don't let people meet you! You scare them away!"

"That's a bit rude", Stacie huffed, and Cynthia Rose frowned.

"I want to meet him", Michael said firmly. "We've got to put the fear of God into him ourselves".

Beca frowned. Well shit. That wasn't how she had expected the Bellas barbecue to turn out.

* * *

"So, remember how Uncle Donald babysat the other day and Daddy went out for dinner with his new friend?" Jesse said cheerfully, as he loaded the cooler into the back of his car. "Let's not tell all your uncles about her, alright?"

"So we can't tell people about Beca?" Brody frowned.

"No, we can't'.

"But Uncle Donald knows".

"So does Uncle Benji".

"Okay, they can know, but we can't tell others".

"What about Hat?" Dean said seriously. "We always tell Hat".

"No, we cannot tell Hat". Jesse shook his head, and Dean frowned slightly.

"Unicycle?" Brody tried, as he climbed into his booster seat, waiting for someone to stretch the seatbelt across him.

"Nope". Jesse shook his head.

"Kolio?" Ben giggled, seeing the look on his father's hat.

"Guys!" Jesse said, exasperated. "Let's just keep it on the down low, alright? Let's not tell anyone".

"It's our secret, right Daddy?" Brody wrapped his arms around his father's neck as Jesse buckled his seatbelt, and Jesse nodded.

"That's right bud". He ruffled his youngest's hair before tickling his stomach, making Brody giggle. "Alright, let's get this show on the road! Treble party, here we come!"

The four of them sang obnoxiously loud to the radio the whole way to Donald's house, Jesse grinning the whole way there. Pulling into the driveway of Donald's house, he opened the back doors for his boys (the three of them scrambling out eagerly) before popping the boot, grabbing the cooler.

"Remember guys, it's a secret", he said, as Dean stretched on his toes to press the doorbell.

"Hey guys!" Benji said brightly.

"Hi Uncle Benji!"

And the three boys pushed right past him to greet the rest of their father's friends, hearing the shrieks of excitement from the backyard.

"Hey!" Jesse said brightly, dumping the cooler in the kitchen. "Let's get this party started!"

Hat passed Jesse a beer, before opening cans of Sprite for the kids.

"Let's get this party started!" Brody enthused, as Unicycle lifted him onto his shoulders.

* * *

"Brody, hamburger or hotdog?" Jesse wanted to know, holding up a pair of tongs.

"Hamburger please".

"Dean?"

"Hotdog please".

"Ben?"

"Um… hamburger".

Jesse raised his eyebrows, and Ben grinned sheepishly.

"Hamburger please".

"So, I heard that someone had a date on Saturday night. Jesse, care to share?" Bumper grinned.

"It wasn't a date, it was dinner".

"It was a date", Donald interrupted. "It was a date, wasn't it?"

"It was not a date".

"Brody, was it a date?" Hat turned to Brody and the little boy frowned.

"Daddy-"

"It wasn't a date", Dean cut his brother off. "Daddy just went to dinner with his friend".

"Who's his friend, Dean-o?"

Jesse shook his head, as his three kids looked at him in a panic.

"Daddy-"

Jesse sighed heavily. "Go ahead".

They turned to the boys eagerly and Brody looked at his father uncertainly.

"It's alright, Brody, go ahead, bud". Jesse grinned at him, preparing himself for the ribbing that he was no doubt going to get. "Go and tell them".

"Her name is Beca", he said quietly. "Daddy's new friend is called Beca".

"Ooh, Beca!" Hat grinned. "What does she look like, Jesse?"

"It doesn't matter".

"When are you next going out?" Bumper wanted to know.

"You aren't babysitting my children". Jesse frowned, remembering the last time he had stupidly allowed Bumper to watch his boys. The four of them had gorged themselves on ice cream and chocolate and Jesse had spent the night cleaning up the vomit of three young boys. "You are not babysitting my children".

Benji snickered, remembering the story all too well. "Want to know the best part?"

"No". Jesse glared.

"We want to meet her".

* * *

"Want to know the best part about Jesse?" Chloe said with a grin, leaning against Tom and stroking back sleeping Natalie's hair.

"What?" Beca said suspiciously and Michael sat up a little straighter, Courtney sleeping on his chest.

"I would, Chloe".

"You really wouldn't, Michael", Beca mumbled.

"Bec, it's different, I don't want my girls getting hurt", he said gently, rubbing Courtney's back. "It's so different now".

"Do you think I don't know that?" she protested.

"Jesse has kids", Chloe blurted out, and Fat Amy sat up so straight she made Stacie jump.

"What?"

"What?"

"Kids?" Michael's face paled. "Oh holy- Beca, I don't like this".

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself for a long time", she reminded him. "Thank you, Chloe, for bringing that up. Here we were, going to go the day without telling anyone about my date, and yet somehow we managed not only to blurt out the fact that I had a date, but my date has kids. Thanks very much, guys".

"How many kids?" Cynthia Rose wanted to know, genuinely curious.

"Does that matter?"

"Yes", Fat Amy said bluntly.

"How many kids does this Jesse have?" Aubrey demanded, and Rosie stirred slightly against her mother.

"Mummy?" Rosie mumbled, and Beca wrapped her arms around her eldest again, kissing the top of her head.

"Shhh, it's late. Go back to sleep".

"Rosie posie, you can go into your room, if you want", Michael said softly, holding out his arms. "Come on sweetheart, I'll tuck you into bed".

Rosie yawned, her eyes heavy. Michael wrapped his arms around his niece, lifting her into his arms.

"Three", Beca said quietly. "Three boys".

They were silent.

Until Lily spoke up.

"It's just like the Brady Bunch", she whispered, her tiny voice bellowing around the room.

And simultaneously, they broke into hysterical laughter.

* * *

"You know what my favourite part about Beca is?" Benji said brightly, as Jesse rubbed Brody's back. The four year old was pressed against his chest, asleep, while Dean and Brody shared the armchair across the room, both snoring lightly.

"I want to know", Hat said quickly.

"You do not want to know".

"No, I really do".

"Let me know".

"Tell me".

"Beca has kids!" Donald blurted out.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Kids?"

"You are the worst friends ever", Jesse glared at Donald and Benji, and Benji shrugged.

"They were gonna find out eventually when we meet her".

"You are not meeting her".

"How many kids?"

"Yeah, how many kids does she have?"

"Well, shit", Jesse complained. "This didn't go the way I wanted… no, you're not meeting them".

"How many kids, Jesse?"

"Beca has three girls".

Their laughter was deafening.

"It'll be like the Brady Bunch!" Uni hooted, and Jesse glared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 was the last chapter that the two families mirror each other. Please leave me feedback, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

* * *

The next time Beca and Jesse went out (to the movies, with Jesse happily rattling off facts about said movie and Beca groaning and complaining the whole way- Jesse was shocked because deep down inside, he was hoping that she was only saying she didn't like movies to mess with his head), Jesse requested he meet her girls. And Beca agreed that she wanted to meet his boys.

"You aren't meeting Chloe and Tom yet, though. That's just too much". Beca shook her head.

"Oh, I know. I don't want to scare you off", Jesse agreed. "How about dinner next Friday night? I haven't even told my boys about your kids, if I'm completely honest".

"No, the girls are clueless", Beca agreed. "Yeah, dinner on Friday night sounds good".

Jesse grinned, taking Beca's hand and squeezing it gently.

For anyone else, it would have been happy families.

But Beca wasn't average.

And neither was Jesse.

* * *

"So, want to know something funny?" Beca said cheerfully, as she ran an iron over Courtney's favourite dress (she didn't know where Courtney got her girlyness from, because Beca only wore jeans. Shorts if it was warm). "You know how I went out for dinner with my new friend Jesse, and how we went to the movies?"

"And we watched Hairspray with Aunt Chloe and Uncle Tom?" Rosie said brightly, nodding at her mother.

Beca glanced over to find her three girls lying on their stomachs on the carpet, looking at their mother with the air of innocence (although Beca knew better) and adoration in their eyes. Her heart melted a little, and she smiled at them.

"Guess what I found out about Jesse?"

"He's got a dog?" Natalie cheered excitedly.

Beca frowned slightly (all three girls shared her love for dogs, and although they didn't own one, they wanted one incredibly badly).

"No, Natty, he doesn't have a dog".

"A unicorn?" Courtney guessed.

"You've been spending too much time with Aunt Chloe. No, no unicorn".

"We give up", Rosie spoke for the three of them.

"Jesse has kids of his own", she said, before hanging up Courtney's dress. "Jesse has three sons. Ben, Dean and Brody".

Courtney wrinkled up her nose. "EW!"

"So if you and Jesse got married, they'd be our brothers?"

"I don't want brothers!" Natalie shrieked. "I've got enough sisters!"

(Her girls were very much like their mother- the only boys they trusted were Tom and Michael.)

Beca sighed heavily. "Like it or not, girlies, we're gonna meet them. Tonight. And if it's as bad as you guys are expecting, then I won't make you do it again, alright? This isn't about me this time".

"Mummy, are you gonna marry Jesse?" Rosie said quietly, and Beca didn't miss the flash of sadness in her eyes.

(Rosie was very much like her mother, and knew how to wear a mask. But Beca could always break through it.)

"I don't even know the guy!" Beca protested. "No matter what, though, you girls are my number one".

"And number two and three", Natalie giggled, hoisting herself up to give her a hug.

"Right. You girls are my numbers one, two and three". She held out her arms for Rosie and Courtney, who scrambled up to join them. "I love you".

"Love you", Rosie mumbled into her side, squeezing her extra tight. Beca held Rosie for a moment longer than the other girls, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

"Is Beca nice?" Brody wanted to know, as Jesse stretched the seatbelt over his youngest son. "Will we like her?"

"I think you guys will", Jesse said with a smile, checking on the other two. "Ben, Dean, are you wearing seatbelts?"

"Yep".

"Yeah, we are".

"Want to know the best part about Beca?" Jesse said, clicking in his own seatbelt and shoving the car into reverse (his duct taped Civic wasn't the fanciest of cars, but it got them from place to place, and it was his baby. He wasn't going to get rid of the Civic).

"Yeah, I do". Ben nodded, leaning forward in his seat.

"Does she like jokes like me?" Dean questioned.

"Beca's got three daughters", Jesse said, as he steered the car down their street.

There was immediate uproar in the backseat.

"What?"

"Girls?"

"Ew!'

"I don't want to go anymore!"

"Dad, why didn't you tell us?"

"Turn around!"

"Ben just punched me! Let's go home!"

"Guys!" Jesse roared over his children. "We are going to dinner and we are going to have a good time! Got it?"

They were silent- Jesse rarely yelled.

"Got it?" he repeated, coming to a stop at a sign.

"Got it", Brody said quietly. "But Dad, if we really, really hate it-"

"If you really, really hate it, we won't have to do it again". Jesse turned around to look at them. "Just try, alright? We'll just have to see what happens".

* * *

"Be-caw!" Jesse stood up and waved, as he saw the tiny brunette enter the restaurant. His widened when he saw the three girls- they were mini Becas, even tinier than his date.

"That's them, right?" Brody said, sipping his lemonade and stretching to see. "Who's who?"

"Hi!" Jesse stood up to greet the girls, Courtney hiding shyly behind her mother's leg. "Beca, you look beautiful".

"Thank you". She grinned at him, squeezing Natalie's hand. "Girls, say hi to Jesse".

"Hi", Rosie said shyly, looking at her feet.

"Hey, you must be Rosie!" Jesse knelt down to smile at the seven year old. "I'm Jesse- your mum's told me a lot about you girls. I like your dress, Courtney, you look very pretty".

"Thank you". Courtney's voice was barely audible, as she glanced at the man. Giving him a small smile, she let go of her mother's hand.

"Nice to meet you", Natalie said, her voice quiet but audible.

"You're Natalie, aren't you?"

She nodded, breaking into a smile.

Beca, with Courtney still holding her hand, stepped towards the table.

"You must be Ben", Beca said to Jesse's eldest, and he nodded shyly, sipping his Sprite.

"I'm Ben".

"I'm Beca, nice to meet you". She held out his hand and he shook it gently, before Beca turned to the other two.

"I'm Brody!" the four year old said brightly.

"Nice to meet you! That means you must be Dean".

Dean nodded. "Do you like jokes?"

"I do- but Natalie likes jokes more. Don't you, Natty?"

Natalie nodded, and Dean's face lit up, patting the seat beside him. "why did the plane crash?"

"Because the pilot was a loaf of bread!" Natalie said quickly. "my Uncle Tom told me that one".

Jesse laughed, pulling out a chair for Beca.

"Thank you", Beca said, suddenly feeling as shy as her daughters. Luke had never pulled out a chair for her, in all the time they were together. But Jesse was a gentleman, and so different to Luke.

"You're welcome". And he kept standing, pulling out Courtney and Rosie's chairs. Courtney giggle, sitting on her legs to see over the table.

When Jesse ordered drinks for them, he asked for colouring in kids menus for the six kids.

"Thank you Jesse!" Courtney said with a smile, as he presented them to her.

"You're welcome!"

Beca was blown away at how polite Jesse's children were. Despite how he had claimed they were rough as guts average boys, the three sat there quietly, talking among themselves. And then there was Jesse, who was astounded about how quiet Beca's girls were. He knew it was a lot to take in for all six kids, but he had to keep his ears on high alert for when Courtney spoke, because her voice was so quiet.

But as the night went on, their true colours were shown.

"Horses aren't purple", Brody accused.

"It's not a horse, it's a unicorn". Courtney stared at him from where she was colouring in her drawing. "Unicorns can be purple".

And Ben and Rosie, who had spent their time not talking to each other, started to bicker.

(Beca and Jesse both knew they were expecting a miracle if they thought they were getting happy families from the get go- they weren't in the least surprised.)

The only two who got along, much to the surprise of their parents (because she was Beca's cheekiest and he was Jesse's troublemaker), were Dean and Natalie. Unlike their arguing siblings, the two got along very well- Jesse thought it was adorable.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be", Beca said in a whisper, and Jesse broke into an ear to ear smile.

"I wish you would have said the same about our movie date".

She frowned at him, not giving the boy the satisfaction of grinning.

* * *

After the kids finished their dessert (scoops of vanilla ice cream with the topping of their favourite flavour- Courtney was surprised and gave Ben the smallest of smiles when she saw that he was ordering caramel too), Jesse stood up to pay their bill (after much protest on Beca's part, but Jesse insisted. Because he was a gentleman), they stood up and made their way outside the restaurant.

"Next time I'll bring one of my joke books", Dean said to Natalie with a grin, and Natalie nodded eagerly.

"I'll bring the one my Uncle Tom gave me. It's my favourite".

"Cool!"

"Thank you for coming tonight, Bec". Jesse grinned at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for having us- you know you didn't have to pay. You didn't have to act all chivalrous and gentlemanny".

"That's just the kind of guy I am". He shrugged.

"Thank you". She leant up on her toes, pecking a kiss to his cheek (not missing Ben and Rosie's eyes widen in shock). Colour rushed to her face (it was an act of impulse and completely out of character, she didn't know what was wrong with her) and she looked down at he toes. Jesse's grin widened, but he didn't want to push her away by kissing her (also, he didn't want to kiss her in front of their menagerie of kids).

"I'll call you?" Jesse wanted to know.

Beca nodded, squeezing Courtney's hand. "I'd like that".

(She felt like she was eighteen again, riding on the highs of falling in love for the first time. The circumstances were so different, but the feeling was the same. And that feeling scared the hell out of her.)

"Say goodbye to Beca and the girls, guys", Jesse told his boys, and Ben gave her a small smile.

"Bye, Beca".

"Bye Jesse!" and Courtney surprised him the most with a small hug, making her mother break into a grin.

"Bye, Courtney". Jesse knelt down to give her a hug back, smiling up at Beca.

After saying their farewells, they made their way to their respective cars.

"So, what do you think?" Beca wanted to know, as she helped Courtney into her car seat.

"I like Jesse", Courtney said.

"Yeah, Jesse seems okay, but I don't like the boys", Rosie said firmly.

"I like Dean".

"I know you do". And Beca kissed Natalie's head, before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Did you guys like Beca?" Jesse wanted to know, strapping Brody into his seat.

"I like her", Brody said quietly.

"Not those girls". Ben shook his head.

But Jesse knew his boys. They'd come around, eventually. He hoped they would, at least.

Because he liked Beca. He liked her a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to CupcakeCutie90, who worked out why Chloe was showing the girls those particular movies ;) anyone else catch it? Let me know what you think! :) x**

* * *

"When are we gonna meet him?" Michael whined.

Beca let out a frustrated scream, slamming her coffee mug down on the table.

Somehow she had found herself lumbered Chloe, Fat Amy, Lily, Cynthia Rose and Aubrey. And in turn, Tom and Michael had made their way inside. And Michael had been following her around all day like a puppy or something, trying to weasel out of her when her next date was.

(Beca didn't even know why. Her father and stepmother had taken the girls out for the day, and Beca had intended to take a long nap and work on some mixes. But nothing ever went to plan.)

"All I'm doing is volunteering my services to babysit my nieces!" Michael protested.

"For the fifteenth thousandth time, you are not going to meet Jesse!"

"Why the hell not?" Stacie complained, the only retort she had for Beca's refusals.

"Beca, we need to meet him", Chloe said firmly, staring intently at the brunette.

"Yeah, we need to meet your little piece of man candy", Fat Amy said with a grin. "I mean, you're finally getting some-"

"Hey!" Michael and Beca squawked at the same time.

"Amy!" Aubrey laughed at the look of horror on their faces.

"What, you aren't?"

Michael turned to Beca in horror.

"Come on, even you can acknowledge that your baby sister isn't a virgin", Fat Amy scoffed.

"Yeah, three kids, kinda a giveaway", Cynthia Rose said with a grin, and Michael frowned.

"We've been going by they were the immaculate conception", Beca rolled her eyes. "Michael, grow the hell up, you aren't meeting Jesse. Stacie, shut the hell up, I'm not scaring him away by introducing him to you. Fat Amy, there is food at your house. Lily - well, you didn't do anything this time. Thank you for that".

"You're welcome", Lily said in her usual whisper, making Fat Amy roll her eyes.

They were silent for a few moments, before Beca heard the tell-tale ringing of her phone. Leaping up, she snatched it up, but not before Chloe saw the same on the screen.

"It's Jesse!" she said in delight and Beca took off out of the room, trying to answer it.

"Hello?" she said sweetly, dodging Michael' grip as she rang.

"Beca?" Jesse said in confusion. "Are you okay, what are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I'm- MICHAEL!" she shrieked, as he grabbed her around the waist. "Jesus Christ, act like an adult! I'm sorry, Jesse". She glared at her brother, wriggling out of his headlock.

(Beca had posted a photo to Instagram on the day of her engagement party to Luke, after Aubrey had twisted her hair into a fancy do; with the caption 'as long as I have fancy hair my big brother can't put me in a headlock'.)

"So, what's up?" glaring menacingly at her friends, she moved into the family room, plopping down on the couch and ignoring their looks.

"Not much- Dean keeps telling me how he had a really great time the other night. He wants to go somewhere else with you guys".

"Yeah, Natty loved having someone around with the same sense of humour". Beca chuckled, glancing over her shoulder to find her entire group of friends standing in the doorway, trying to look innocent.

"So, Beca… I was just wondering… did you want to go out on a proper date? Not a movie-"

"Not a movie?" she gasped dramatically, and Michael stared at her in confusion.

(They all knew Beca's dislike for movies. She made it very well known.)

"You're hilarious".

"I try". Beca glanced at her friends, flicking them away. Instead of moving further away, Chloe and Stacie simply plopped themselves down either side of the brunette, straining to hear. "I'd like that".

(She swore she heard Jesse breathe what sounded like a sigh of relief.)

"Um, how does Saturday sound?"

"Saturday sounds great!" Chloe called down the phone.

"Hi Jesse! Beca loves you!" Stacie piped up, and Beca's face turned bright red.

"Beca?" Jesse frowned.

"I hate you", Beca spat, glaring. "Sorry, Jesse, ignore them".

He chuckled, knowing that Donald and Benji would do similar things, if they were in the room. But his friends had taken his children to the park for the afternoon and he was making full use of that opportunity.

"That sounds great", she said finally, after managing to push Chloe and Stacie away.

"Great!" he beamed. "So, would you like me to pick you up at say… six thirty?"

"Okay", she agreed. "I'll text you my address".

"Cool".

"I'll see you on Saturday?"

"That sounds great", Jesse said sincerely. "See you Saturday!"

"Aw, Beca!" Chloe squealed once she set the phone down.

"I hate you all".

* * *

Come Saturday, they had all made their ways back to Beca's house- even though Lily was the only one with permission to be there (there was no way Beca wanted Chloe and Tom or Aubrey and Michael anywhere near her house that night but apparently her wishes never stopped them).

Beca let out a screech as Aubrey tugged the brush through her knotty hair, wriggling. "Aubrey!" she complained, and Rosie giggled.

(She hated Aubrey doing her hair. It hurt. Why was spend so gentle with Beca's kids and not her?)

"You're like a child", Aubrey huffed, holding Beca's head in one hand and attacking her hair with the other. "God, how can your three year old have less knots in her hair?"

"Did I ask you to do my hair?"

"No, Chloe did".

"Chloe", Beca growled.

"I also asked Stacie to do your nails".

"Courtney has spray", Rosie piped up, and Michael picked her up by the ankles, making her squeal. Courtney took a running jump onto her Uncle's back, and Natalie giggled, before climbing up onto Tom's shoulders.

"Let's have a race!" Courtney squealed.

"Good, get the hell out of here", Chloe told the boys, before closing Beca's bedroom door.

"This is hardly necessary", Beca said to the two of them. "I'm wearing-"

"I swear to God, Beca Mitchell, if you tell me you're wearing jeans I'll CUT your hair", Aubrey threatened.

"Jesus Christ", Beca mumbled. "I was going to say-"

"You aren't wearing jeans", Fat Amy protested.

"Stacie's here!" Stacie sang, marching into the room carrying a bag loaded with various nail polishes and nail treatments. "Gimme your hand".

"I'm good".

"Stop fighting it", Fat Amy advised her.

"Yeah, it'll only get worse". Cynthia Rose grinned.

"This is the worst afternoon ever".

"Best afternoon ever", Chloe corrected with a grin. "All we're missing is the pizza".

* * *

When the doorbell sounded through the house, Beca leapt up off the lounge, ignoring the curls that bounced around her face (because Aubrey was good with a curling wand, managing to tame her usual curls).

"I'll get it I'll get it I'll get it I'll get it!" Beca fled from the room, Michael grabbing her around the waist. "Michael!"

"I'll get it", he said, tossing her over his shoulder.

"That's not the pizza guy", Natalie said absently, picking the mushrooms off her slice of pizza.

Beca kicked and writhed, as Chloe stepped in front of them to open the door.

"Hey, you must be Jesse!" she said brightly. "Come on in".

Jesse had a bunch of flowers in his hand, smiling shyly. "Hi", he said, sounding uncertain. "Is, um, Beca ready?"

"Hi Jesse!" Courtney poked her head out of the lounge room. "Uncle Michael attacked Mummy".

"Did he?" he said in alarm.

"Michael, if you ruin her hair and makeup I SWEAR TO GOD!" Aubrey bellowed, and Michael set the tiny brunette the right way around (her cheeks pinker than usual), striding ahead of her to greet Jesse.

"You're Jesse?" he stared him up and down.

"Yes?" he said uncertainly.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Michael, get out of my house". Beca pointed to the door, as slowly but surely, everyone began to pour into the hallway.

"Hey Bec!" Jesse presented her with the flowers, making her blush.

"Aw, Beca!" Chloe cooed. "Fat Amy, get the camera!"

"You call her Fat Amy?" Jesse's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought you said cute Jesse, Beca, not hot Jesse!" Stacie fanned herself with a grin and Beca's face turned scarlet, as Jesse broke into a grin.

"Hot Jesse? You called me hot Jesse?"

"Ignore them", Beca advised. "They're all drunk. Drunk and delusional. My house might as well be an AA meeting".

"Where are you taking her?" Tom wanted to know.

"Tom!"

"When is she going to be home?"

"Michael".

"Yeah, what are your intentions with Beca?" Cynthia Rose wanted to know.

"Cynthia Rose!" Beca put her head in her hands. "Jesse, freak show. Freak show, Jesse. And of course, you know the girls. Let's get the hell out of here. Girls, be good".

"We will!" Courtney grinned.

"We always are". Natalie smiled innocently and Beca fought back a chuckle.

"I doubt that, Natalie Ryerson".

"Love you!" Rosie beamed at her mother.

"Aw, our little Beca!" Stacie cooed, making Courtney, Rosie and Natalie burst into laughter. "Aw, look at her!"

"Smile!" Fat Amy snapped a photo of the two of them and Beca's glare darkened.

"If you lot don't behave I'm going to call the cops and tell them I was broken into", she threatened, and Chloe laughed (knowing that it was most probably not an empty threat, considering she had made it before). "Let's go".

"It was nice to meet you", Jesse tried, and Natalie grinned at him.

"Yeah". Michael huffed and Beca's eyes burned into him.

"Bye Jesse!"

"Have fun Mummy!"

Beca leant down to kiss the three girls, before moving towards the door.

"I like him", Chloe said, as the front door shut behind them.

Courtney wrapped her arms around the redhead's legs, resting her head against her. "I like Jesse too, Aunt Chloe".

"She's happy", Fat Amy said quietly.

"I haven't seen her that happy since college", Stacie said, wrapping her arms around Rosie and kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go and watch a movie". Tom, sensing the mood between the women in the room, hoisted Natalie onto his shoulders. "Who wants to pick?"

"Me!" Courtney let go of Chloe, running ahead of her uncle with Rosie on her heels.

"Be nice", Aubrey told Michael. "She's happy, we never saw her that happy when she was with Luke".

"I don't want her getting hurt. Do you remember what she was like when Luke left?"

"He's not like Luke, though", Chloe said seriously. "You can tell just by looking at him. Remember, you never liked Luke. He's decent".

"And he's not going to hurt her or the girls", Aubrey said. "He's got kids of his own; he's not going to hurt them".

"I still want to meet him properly", Michael said gruffly. "I don't want anyone near my little sister".

"Yeah, throwing her over your shoulder and trying to beat her to the door is not gonna make her want to introduce the two of you", Chloe said bluntly, making Stacie and Lily giggle.

* * *

Jesse darted around to open the door for Beca, showing his true gentleman. "Your friends seem nice", he offered, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Please, they're insane", she scoffed. "Sorry to subject you to that. It was only meant to be Lily; she's watching the girls for me".

"Which one's that?"

"The one who doesn't talk, the only one I like at the moment. Michael, the one who physically attacked me, that's my brother".

"You have a brother?"

"Stepbrother. His mother is the step monster". She didn't elaborate any further, and Jesse didn't ask her to.

"So, you said 'cute Jesse'?" his eyes sparkled and Beca groaned.

"I never said that, you should never listen to Stacie. Stacie shouldn't be allowed to talk".

"I am adorable, though. I don't blame you for thinking that". He grinned and Beca gave him her trademark plastic smile (the name that Fat Amy had deemed the look that wasn't a smile- more like a 'did you really just say/do that?'). "So, tell me, Beca. I don't really know that much about you, after all, if I didn't even know you had a brother".

"Believe me, if you knew about me, you'd be running for the hills".

"I know you've got a brother, I know you've got kids, and I know you hate movies- I still haven't got over that, by the way. I'm pretty sure a part of me died when I heard that".

"I don't know that much about you, either", she defended herself.

"That's true. Want to make a game out of it?"

"Seriously? You seriously want to do that?"

"I seriously do". He nodded.

"What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions?"

(She was dating a child.)

(She was almost certain that the plastic smile was going to be her expression of choice for the night.)

"Are you serious?"

"Do you have a better idea?" he retorted.

"Fine. But not here".

"Fine".

"Alright, twenty questions", Jesse said confidently, once they were seated at the restaurant. "You want to go first?"

"That's fine", Beca shrugged, reaching for her glass of water and taking a sip.

* * *

"What happened between you and the girls' father?" Jesse asked curiously, and Beca spluttered on her water. Coughing, she tried to compose herself.

"Straight into the deep stuff. No 'what's your favourite colour' or anything?"

"Sorry, sorry. What is your favourite colour?"

She frowned slightly (because why would be throw a loaded ass question like that out there? Out of all the questions in the world, he wanted to know what happened with Luke). "No, no, I'll answer it. I'm not a chicken".

"No, I'm sorry, that was rude. Seriously, you don't have to answer it".

"Oh, I'm gonna answer it". She nodded. "Um… well, I met Luke- that's his name, before you ask, the girls' father is called Luke- when I was in college and I was really… withdrawn. I didn't really like people. I'd had trouble trusting people since my Dad walked out on me and my mum when I was a kid- that messed me up. You're going to learn that tonight- you know, between me and those freaks at my house-"

"Beca", Jesse cut her off. "It's okay".

She was rambling, and she knew it. "Anyway, Luke broke down the walls that I had and I fell for him. We got engaged, and I got pregnant. We were so happy, when we had Rosie- that was why we had the other two, that's why Natalie and Courtney were born. We were so happy- until Courtney was about three months old. I caught him cheating on me, and the truth came out that he'd been sleeping with this other woman since before Natalie was born".

"Oh my God, Beca", Jesse said softly.

"Basically, I kicked him out and never want to see him again". She shrugged. "That's why Michael and Tom are so protective- Tom's my best friend's husband and Michael's friend, he's like a brother. They don't want me to go through that again".

"Oh my God", Jesse repeated. "See, I don't get it. If you have something amazing- if you have four beyond amazing things in your life- why would you risk ruining that? He sounds like a douche".

"He is a douche", she agreed. "Alright, your turn. Your… your kids mum. What happened with that?"

"Okay", he said slowly. "Just like you, I met Katherine in college, and it was love at first sight. It sounds cheesy, but it really was. I proposed to her at the end of our senior year, and we were going to wait to get married- you know, to settle into life outside of college and everything- and then she got pregnant. So we got married, and then Ben was born". He paused, chuckling. "My parents still think Ben's a honeymoon baby".

Beca giggled (remembering the outroar Michael had caused when she announced to her family that she was pregnant before marriage).

"Anyway, we were living the American dream, you know? Katherine had her therapist job, I had my scoring job. We had Ben, and then Dean and Brody were born, and life was perfect. But when Brody was a baby everything was ripped apart- Katherine died in a head on collision".

Beca's jaw dropped. "Oh my God".

"So I was left with the kids- my parents and her parents and my friends were really supportive, they helped me out immensely, but it was really hard. It was hardest on Ben, I think, he adored Katherine". He smiled softly. "But yeah, that's what happened".

"Oh my God, Jesse, I'm so sorry".

He smiled at her, but Beca didn't see the usual sparkle in his eyes. "Alright, your turn again".

"Hit me".

"You're on". He paused for a moment, thinking. "Best part about being a parent".

She groaned. "Dude, oh my God! How am I gonna answer that?"

"We've got all night".

(There was the sparkle again. The sparkle that made her smile.)

* * *

"If you were to get any pet in the world, what would you get?" Jesse wanted to know.

"A dog", she said immediately. "I love dogs".

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah- why?"

"I did NOT have you picked as a dog person".

"I love dogs". She grinned. "One time- this is Chloe's favourite story to tell, actually- I dated a guy just for his dog".

"Really?"

"Yep". She nodded. "Not the best move, but that dog was the cutest. When he dumped my ass I missed the dog more".

"Best moment of college", she shot.

"Ooh, I have a few. Making it to the ICCA finals every year".

"Nerd alert".

"No, we were awesome! You know, you were an aca pella girl".

"I don't brag about it like you".

"You know I was awesome". Jesse broke into a grin at the way Beca bit back a smile, vowing to spend the night working for that smile.

* * *

"There's just one thing I want to do before I take you home", Jesse said to Beca, and she turned to him in alarm.

"What are we doing?" she said suspiciously.

"My friends wanted to meet you".

"If this is because I accidentally subjected you to those freaks at my house, I'm sorry", she said quickly. "That was an accident, I really only wanted Lily there. The others kind of just came".

"Well, I happen to know that all my friends are at my place, it was only meant to be Unicycle, but everyone rocked up. The kids are asleep, but Donald said if they didn't get to meet you, they'd tell my boys stories from college. And I don't want that". Jesse flushed and Beca chuckled. "Actually, maybe two stops".

"Huh?"

"We've still got five questions each".

"What are you talking about?"

"Want to get ice cream?"

(He was like a garbage can- she was absolutely stuffed, and had said that. "How can they serve ungodly huge portions of food and then stare when I only eat a third of it?" "It's because you're tiny").

"Okay", she said (it didn't really matter if her stomach exploded, she decided, because she had had a really great night).

So Jesse parked the car outside the same ice cream parlour that she and her girls went to too often, running around to open her door. Taking her hand and helping her out of the car (she couldn't get over how sweet he was, Luke had never done anything like that); she took a seat at her favourite booth while Jesse ordered their ice cream.

"Alright, Miss Mitchell". Jesse slid into the booth across from her, grinning. "It's my turn. Hit me".

"Favourite movie of all time".

"_The Breakfast Club_", he said quickly. "One of the best scored movies of all time, with an epic storyline. Directed by John Hughes, it's a classic nineteen eighties high school movie".

"Never seen it".

His eyes bulged. "What?"

"I told you, I don't like-"

"I know you don't like movies, but it's _The Breakfast Club_! _The Breakfast Club_ is so much more than just a movie! It's a classic!" his eyes grew even bigger when he saw the blank look on her face. "Oh my God! You are going to watch _The Breakfast Club_ with me".

"What?"

"Just the ending. The last minute and a half made movie history and launch Simple Minds in the US". He nodded, as their ice cream was brought towards them. "Thanks".

"Hot fudge with rainbow sprinkles". She chuckled, picking up her spoon and working its way into the huge bowl (what was the point of getting two bowls if they got the same thing? They had learned over their entrées that they shared a love of hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles). Jesse dug out a spoonful of ice cream, smiling at her.

"Okay", she said finally. "You can show me the end of _The Breakfast Club_".

"That's the last time you're ever gonna watch a movie voluntarily.

"It's not voluntarily", she scoffed.

"You keep saying that- you'll love it, I promise".

"I'm holding you to that".

* * *

Jesse pushed his front door open, the smell of popcorn hitting his nose. "Hello?"

"Jesse!" Donald stepped out of the living room, grinning. "This must be Beca!"

She waved shyly (realising how Jesse must have felt when he had the joy to meet her friends).

"Beca, this is Donald", Jesse said, shaking his head.

"So, you're the girl who stole Jesse's heart", Donald grinned at her, holding out his hand. "Hat, Uni, get out here! Benji!"

The first thing Beca noticed about his house was the posters. Movie posters were plastered on the walls, framed photos of Ben, Dean and Brody breaking them up. The largest, however, was one advertising _The Breakfast Club_.

"Beca, that's Donald, Benji, Uni and Hat".

"Uni and Hat?"

"Unicycle", Uni shrugged.

(Jesse had told her their real names, but she had no recollection at the time.)

Their banter continued for the next twenty minutes, as Donald teased Jesse over his lack of dates and Beca over her height ("shut up man, she doesn't even need a booster seat!" Jesse had snapped at Donald and Beca had turned to him incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?") and the fact that together, they were essentially the Brady Bunch ("Benjamin Applebaum, get the hell out of my house". Jesse had pointed to the door and Beca had just shook her head, imagining the field day his friends would have if they met her friends).

* * *

"So, I've got one more question for you. You asked all twenty, I only asked nineteen", Jesse said, as he pulled his car to a stop outside Beca's house.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can I have another date?"

She broke into a shy smile. "I'd like that".

He leant towards her and she diverted her eyes, pressing her lips to his. Jesse smiled against her mouth, feeling the softness of her lips.

"Thank you for a great night", she said gently, once they had broken apart.

"It was my pleasure. Um, I'll call you later?"

"Sounds great". She smiled at him, before throwing in the nickname that had become a term of affection. "Good night, nerd".

"Good night, weirdo". He grinned at her and she stepped out of the car, waving. Jesse waited until she was on the porch before driving away.

"Wow", he said, breathing out a lungful of air he didn't even realise he was holding.

"Wow", Beca breathed, sticking the key in the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

"I feel like the mother of a teenager", Chloe said suddenly, hearing the car pull up outside. "Waiting up for them, to hear all about their date".

"And knowing you're going to get absolutely nothing", Tom chuckled (he might not have known Beca as long as Chloe or Aubrey did, but he knew her nonetheless. And she kept her lips sealed). "Seriously, you've got more chance of getting something out of a teenager than Beca".

"I know". Chloe pouted slightly, hearing the key in the lock.

"Look at that smile!"

"Are you still here?" Beca groaned, the smile slipping off her face.

"Of course we are!" Chloe said, sounding surprised that Beca would even think they'd left. "How was your date?"

"It was nice".

"Beca", Michael said seriously and Beca groaned, sliding onto the lounge and burying her head in her hands.

"I probably don't want to hear it. You know what, actually? There's no probably about it, I don't want to hear it. Stop while you're ahead".

"There's no probably about it, you won't want to hear it", Fat Amy said helpfully.

"You're the worst friends ever".

"You love us".

"No I don't".

"I just wanted to say that I haven't seen you this happy in a while", Michael said gruffly.

"Awww!" Stacie cooed.

"Doesn't mean I like it, but I've never seen you that happy. Also, if he hurts you I'm gonna kill him. With my bare hands".

"Good luck with that", she said, looking up at her brother. "He's a good guy, Michael; don't go getting out the gun just yet".

"Please, like I'd let Michael own a gun", Aubrey chuckled.

(While Aubrey denied it, they all knew who wore the pants in that relationship.)

* * *

Beca had just crawled into bed when she saw her phone light up on the table.

**Thank for a great night weirdo **** looking forward to doing it again sometime. And showing you TBC **

She frowned slightly at the capitalised letters, unsure what they stood for.

**I had a great night too. TBC? The hell?**

Jesse gasped audibly as her text came through. Was she serious? He had lectured her for fifteen minutes on how The Breakfast Club had made cinematic history and was essentially the greatest movie ever made, and she had just blocked it out? The girl was going to be the death of him.

**THE BREAKFAST CLUB. **

She sighed, as it all fell into place. Of course it stood for The Breakfast Club. he had lectured her on said movie for what felt like hours, trying to convince her it was great.

**Oh right. I'm looking forward to it.**

"I can see your disappointment", he said to the phone.

**You're the only person I know who can convey sarcasm through text.**

She grinned, her fingers flying to type a reply.

**Who said I'm being sarcastic? I'm sure I'll *love* the breakfast club.**

He chuckled. The tiny brunette was adorably cute and so, so sarcastic. He could definitely get used to working for that smile.

**And there it is again. I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Mitchell.**

Would it be too harsh if she told him she didn't appreciate his movies? Probably. That would not earn her a second date. And despite everything she had said to Michael and Chloe and Fat Amy, she liked that guy. She really liked him, and she hadn't liked anyone in a long time.

**I bet you do, Swanson.**

She wasn't sure where about in their banter that she nodded off. But when she woke up the next morning, she had a series of unread messages.

**Did you mysteriously drop of the face of the earth?**

**Beca? You haven't replied in like 10 minutes. **

**Don't tell me you were so moved by my love of john hughes movies that you've gone to find them?**

**I'm going to assume by your lack of replying that you've fallen asleep. Thank you for a really great night, I had a great time **** hopefully we can do it again sometime. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite **** Jesse (nerd)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning Miss Mitchell! Are you busy today?**

"Who's the message from, Mum?" Rosie wanted to know, seeing the way her mother's face lit up.

"Aunt Chloe?" Courtney guessed.

"No, it's just Jesse". Beca grinned, before typing out a reply.

**Hey Swanson. Why, what are your plans?**

"What does Jesse want?" Natalie flicked her spoon, sending droplets of milk and Beca just wiped it away.

"I don't know, Nat". She shrugged.

**I was going to show you TBC and go down in the history as showing the unbreakable Beca Mitchell the only movie she'd ever like. Maybe even love.**

She'd love it. Jesse knew she would. There was no one in the world that wouldn't love _The Breakfast Club_, accompanied by juice pouches.

**I highly doubt that. **

"What are we doing today?" Courtney yawned.

"Um, Jesse and the boys are going to come over".

Rosie pouted.

"Really?"

"Really really. Maybe if you guys are good I'll take you to the pool this afternoon?" she said.

**What time are you coming over?**

Jesse beamed, and Ben looked at him suspiciously. "Get dressed guys; we're going to visit Beca and the girls".

"What?" Ben complained.

"Be good, and we'll get ice cream for dessert", he said, and Brody grinned.

"Okay!"

* * *

"I like your shirt", Courtney said shyly to Dean, as she swung open the door. "I like Mickey, he's my favourite".

Dean grinned at her. "I got it when we went to Disney".

"You went to Disney?" her eyes grew wide.

"Haven't you been to Disney?" Jesse asked curiously, as Rosie invited them inside (glaring at Brody as she did so).

"I have", Rosie volunteered. "Aunt Chloe and Uncle Tom took me and Natalie to Disney when we went to Florida, right Mum? She's never been to Disney, either" .

"What?" if possible, Jesse's eyes would have fallen out of his head. "Beca!"

"Hi!" Brody said cheerfully, and Beca waved at him.

"You haven't been to Disneyland?" Jesse ploughed on, ignoring his son.

"No".

"Disney World?"

"No".

"What?" he exploded and Beca motioned towards the back door.

"Natalie's out the back on the trampoline, guys, if you want to go and see her? I don't really mind. Courtney, if you guys want to draw, you know where the chalk is".

Courtney led the way, the boys reluctantly following her with Rosie bringing up the rear.

"You've never been to Disneyland?"

"If you recall correctly, my parents fought every day since my sixth birthday and divorced when I was ten. We didn't exactly have a happy family".

"You were deprived! How have your children gone to Disney without you?"

"After Luke left Chloe and Tom took Aubrey, Michael, me and the girls down to Florida- that's where she's from, that's where Chloe grew up. Courtney was only four months old, Tom and Chloe took the older two one day".

"You need to go to Disney", he told her.

(Essentially, he was mapping out her life for her. First they were going to watch _The Breakfast Club_, and then they were going to Disneyland. Hopefully, together. He liked that girl, and there was a lot that he had to teach her.)

"One day I'll make it to Disney". She shrugged, leading him into the living room. Jesse dropped his backpack beside the couch, pulling out a DVD and two juice pouches. He tossed one to her, before opening the case and tossing that beside her.

Jesse put the DVD in the player, before settling down comfortably beside Beca.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home, you know?" she said, and Jesse just grinned at her, offering her a juice pouch.

"This is only one of the best scored movies", he said, choosing to ignore her and skipping through the first part of the movie. "It launched Simple Minds career in the US- it could have been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down".

Beca glanced at the case, before looking at Jesse, who was still spouting trivia. "Tell me, what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?""

"Well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy".

"Sure".

"And black coffee, to help with his morning dumps".

She broke into a grin. "You're an idiot".

"I'm full of fun facts- watch, watch the movie!"

Beca turned her eyes to the screen, where there was a dramatic voiceover about princesses and brains, and a guy walking along a football field. She frowned slightly, before turning her attention back to Jesse. He was mouthing along with the movie, raising his hand along with the guy on the screen.

"You're missing it!" he protested, and she snapped her head back to the television.

"Sorry". She held up her hands.

When the credits started to roll, he grinned at her with a childlike excitement.

"What did you think?"

"It was good", she told him. "I'm sure the rest of the movie is just as good".

"I knew you'd like it!" he pumped his fist into the air. "You know, one day I'm going to make you watch the full movie and I bet you'll love it. It's great, Beca, you'd love it".

"I'm sure I would".

"One day the two of us are going to sit through the whole movie".

He really liked her. Like, he would do anything to see that smile on her face. He saw a future with her, and hoped that she felt the same.

* * *

"So, you know how you agreed to another date?" Jesse said, as Beca got a loaf of bread out (she had heard two calls of 'I'm hungry' from the backyard, and upon glancing at the clock, had deemed it lunchtime).

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was thinking... do you and the girls want to go to the zoo or something? My boys love the zoo, and I was just thinking-"

"That sounds great", she told him. "The girls and I haven't been to the zoo in ages".

As Jesse opened the loaf of bread, she opened the fridge and the pantry. "What do your kids eat on sandwiches? I've got a bit of everything".

"PB and J?" he wanted to know. "It's my favourite and apparently I've passed that on to the boys".

"I should have guessed. Peanut butter and jam, juice pouches... you're a child". Grabbing the two jars, she set them down on the bench, before selecting a knife.

"What are you having?"

"Hey, I never said I didn't like PB and J!"

"Who's the child now?" he taunted, as she scooped up a chunk of peanut butter. He watched as she carefully spread it to the edge of the slice of bread, making sure that it was even. "A bit OCD there, don't you think?"

"The peanut butter has to cover the bread", she told him. "Who taught you how to make a sandwich?"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it!" he defended, picking up another knife and copying her actions. "I'm just observing. I think Ben's eaten a PB and J sandwich every day for seven years".

"Rosie's not too far behind. It's their favourite". Beca smiled at him and Jesse stretched to look out the window. Doing a quick headcount, he saw Brody and Courtney on the trampoline, Natalie drawing with chalk with Dean right beside her and Ben sitting on the swings.

"Um, Bec", he said. "I don't want to alarm you, but I can't see your kid".

"What? Which one?"

"Rosie, I think".

Beca poked her head out the window, scanning the yard. "Rosie Ryerson, out of the tree!" she called almost immediately.

"So you guys have a tree, too". Jesse almost laughed. "Whenever the boys get on his nerves, Ben takes a book up into the tree and just sits there. My mum was watching them and she called me up in a panic because she couldn't see Ben".

"Yeah, she's not meant to be up there- because Courtney's really accident prone and Courtney follows in her big sister's footsteps", she explained, slapping a sandwich together and setting into onto a plate.

"You're so precise", Jesse chuckled, as she spread the peanut butter to the edge of the crust.

"A guy I once dated slammed my sandwich shut because he got tired of waiting for me to spread the peanut butter", she said conversationally, as she spread jam onto the bread. "We did not last long".

Jesse chuckled and she wrinkled her nose up at him.

* * *

"It's really hot", Ben complained, as Jesse balanced six plates up and down his arms. Setting down a plate in front of each child, Beca followed with a tray of six glasses of apple juice and a sandwich each for her and Jesse.

"Mum said we could go to the pool later, remember?" Rosie eyed her mother, and Beca nodded.

"I know, I just didn't say how much later". Beca's eyes twinkled, as she bit into her sandwich.

"Mum!" Natalie protested. "It's a million degrees".

"It's not actually a million degrees", Dean corrected. "If it was we'd be dead. And we're not dead".

"Thank you, Dean", Jesse said, shooting his middle child a look. Dean looked right back, taking a bite of his sandwich.

By the time they had finished their lunch, Jesse was well and truly over hearing his children- and her children- whinge about how hot it was. He knew how warm it was, they were complaining like they were immune to the heat. So he stacked the plates, set them on the table, and turned on the hose.

"What are you doing?" Rosie said immediately.

Jesse simply adjusted the hose, before turning it onto the six kids. Rosie let out a screech and Beca laughed hysterically, as Courtney danced through the spray.

"Dad!" Ben hollered in protest, and Brody grabbed his older brother, tugging him closer to their father.

Beca stood back from the spray, watching from the back door, her heart swelling in her chest. How she had found herself that boy, she would never know. But she had, and there was something special about him.

She could get used to afternoons like that. Maybe.

"Beca, come on!" Brody called excitedly, thoroughly soaked to the bone, and she shook her head.

"No way!" she almost laughed, and Jesse felt his heart soar.

Brody grabbed her hand, and Rosie tugged her into the stream of water. Beca shrieked, and Jesse passed the hose to Courtney, running closer to Brody and Rosie.

"Oh my God!" she hollered, as the cold water hit her skin. Jesse grabbed her around the waist, preparing to lift her into the air, but upon feeling her tense, moved his hands. She squirmed from the grip of her eldest child, as Dean leapt onto his back.

(Moving to Barden, Georgia, was the best decision he had ever made.)

* * *

"You're going on another date?" Benji grinned, as Jesse sliced up the slab of lasagne he had made. "Oh, we are so coming".

"This is not a group thing, you are not invited. You are not coming, and that's final". Jesse, spatula in hand, crossed his arms.

"Uncle Benji, are you comin' to the zoo?" Brody said cheerfully, stretching up to set the cutlery on the table.

"I sure am bud!"

"Good!"

Jesse frowned. Well shit.

* * *

"No!" Beca snapped, crossing her arms. "You aren't invited!"

"When have we ever needed an invite?" Michael scoffed. "We'll be there, Rebeca".

She glared at the use of her full name, and the persistence of her older brother. "You're the worst person in the world".

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"I don't need you to! I'm a big girl now, Michael".

"You could still sit in a booster seat", Fat Amy piped up, and the siblings turned to her.

"Do not bring my height into this", Beca glared.

"Aunt Chloe", Natalie said cheerfully, strolling into the room wearing her pyjamas. "You're gonna come to the zoo, right?"

"Of course I will! We're all coming", Chloe assured the little girl, lifting Natalie into her lap and brushing her damp hair back.

Beca glared, frowning. Well shit.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is easily the worst idea anyone's ever had", Beca grumbled, as she slapped another sandwich together. "Rosie, I hope you're up!"

"Why are we all going to the zoo?" Courtney questioned.

"How are we getting there?" Natalie questioned for the fourth time.

"Aunt Amy's car, for the last time. We're all going because apparently we can't do anything by halves, and yes, we all have to go". Beca

Rosie stumbled down the hallway, her eyes heavy with sleep. "When are we going?" she croaked, and Beca glanced at the clock.

"Amy and everyone will be here in an hour. Get some breakfast and we'll be on our way". Beca ran her hand through her messy curls. "Courtney, how are you having your hair today?"

"Braids, please". Courtney beamed up at her and Beca pressed a kiss to her forehead.

(Knowing how to braid came in handy with her three girls- she was able to weave intricate patterns and make Chloe insanely jealous.)

"Are we gonna see the monkeys?" Natalie yawned slightly, and Rosie beamed.

"Let's see the monkeys first!"

"You are a monkey", Beca said, as she tried to comb the tangles out of Courtney's hair. "Courtney Ryerson, how does your hair manage to get so knotty?"

"Dunno".

"Aunt Aubrey says it's because we take after you". Rosie's eyes sparkled cheekily and Beca gasped playfully.

"Rosie!" Natalie giggled.

* * *

"We're here!" Fat Amy hollered, swinging her ten seater van into the driveway, Stacie waving excitedly from the backseat.

"Beca, where are their seats?" Tom called. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Beca pointed to the driveway, where she had unbuckled the two car seats from her own car. "We aren't all going in Amy's, are we?"

"No, no". Chloe shook her head. "Tom, Michael, Cynthia Rose and Aubrey are all going in Aubrey's car. Stacie, Lily, the girls, you, Fat Amy and I are taking hers".

"You put Tom and Michael together?" Beca whisper shrieked. "That's probably the worst idea anyone has ever said".

"Mummy said that about going to the zoo today", Courtney said to Chloe cheerfully, as the redhead lifted the little girl to her hip.

"Did she?"

"Yep". Courtney nodded and Chloe chuckled, tugging on one of her braids.

"Well we're going to have to prove her wrong, aren't we?"

Courtney nodded, giggling.

"Rosie posie!" Michael said brightly, as Rosie came out of the house.

"Hey Uncle Michael", Rosie grinned, and he swung her into the air, smacking a noisy kiss to her cheek and making her squeal in protest.

"Uncle Michael!"

Michael laughed, setting her back on the ground.

"Hey Aunt Stacie, can you sit in the back with me?" Courtney questioned.

"Can I go in Aunt Aubrey's car?" Natalie questioned.

"No, your seat's going in Aunt Amy's car", Beca said quickly, and Natalie pouted. "I know, it sucks".

"Dunno why I have to be in a stupid seat", she grumbled.

"It's because you inherited your mother's height, munchkin", Tom said helpfully, and Beca smacked his shoulder. "Hey!" he squawked. "It's true!"

(Unfortunately, all three of her children had inherited her pint sized height. The poor things- Beca felt bad, she really did.)

"Where are we meeting Jesse?" Natalie wanted to know. "I've got a real good joke for Dean!"

"Yeah?" Michael said to her. "You like Jesse, do you?"

"Yeah, he's really nice and funny". Natalie smiled. "We like him, right Courtney?"

Courtney nodded. "Yep".

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Cynthia Rose poked her head out of the car. "Let's get going!"

"Hold on!" Michael held his hands up. "Patience, people!"

Tugging on Courtney's car seat to make sure it was buckled in properly; he lifted Natalie's booster seat into the back of the van. "Where's Rosie posie riding?"

"Aunt Aubrey's car", Rosie said immediately.

"Amy's car", Beca corrected, and Rosie pouted.

"Maybe on the way back, chicken". Aubrey kissed the top of Rosie's head and she grinned at her.

* * *

"Oh my God, who's his friend with the good hair?" Stacie fanned herself and Beca smacked her arm.

"Don't even think about it".

"Hey Becs!" Jesse waved enthusiastically, helping Brody out of the car. Brody, catching a glimpse of Beca, went to bolt, but Jesse grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Hey!"

"Hi guys", Beca said cheerfully, coming towards them with Natalie and Courtney's hands in her own.

"Beca, can we go and see the monkeys first?" Dean said immediately, and Brody shyly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi Brody- if it's alright with your dad we can, Dean, the girls love the monkeys too. Nat and Courtney want to see the monkeys first".

"Jesse", Michael said coolly.

"Hi Michael, nice to see you again". Jesse smiled warmly at Beca's older brother, noticing the way the older man stood a little closer to the tiny brunette. "Guys, these are Beca's friends- and older brother".

"Hi, I'm Hat". Hat waved and Courtney giggled.

"That's a funny name!"

"Courtney", Aubrey reprimanded.

"My real name is Lionel", he said sadly, and Ben started to chuckle.

"Good Lord, that's why they call you Hat?" Beca's eyes widened, and Aubrey smacked her hand.

"Beca!"

Beca glared in protest. "Guys, this is Michael, my older brother. Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe, Tom, Lily, and Fat Amy, our driver for the day".

"Our driver since college", Fat Amy corrected.

"They call you Fat Amy?" Donald said in amusement.

"Yep, so twig-"

"Amy!"

"Never mind".

"This is Donald, Benji, Hat and Unicycle".

(He still carried a freaking unicycle. Jesse thought that maybe he'd outgrow that habit, but apparently not. Now he had little Brody trying to convince him to let him ride a unicycle, and how was he supposed to tell his youngest son that that was not a cool thing to do?)

"Uncle Benji, can I have a piggyback?" Brody wanted to know, and Benji knelt down to scoop up the little boy. "Hey Natalie, did you know my Uncle Benji does magic?"

"Really?" Natalie's eyes sparkled. "Could you please show me a trick?"

"Later", he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Is this a bad idea?" Beca whispered to Jesse and Jesse shrugged.

"Maybe. It's alright, Benji promised when the kids were born never to teach them tricks that involved fire".

"That's very comforting, thank you".

"I thought you'd think that".

She tried to fight a smile, eventually giving in to the edge of her mouth turning up. "Let's do this, Swanson".

"Let's do this, Mitchell".

"Let's go", Ben said impatiently. Jesse laughed, wrapping an arm around him.

"Alright, let's go!"

Donald hoisted Dean onto his shoulders. "Watch the hair, buddy".

Natalie giggled. "I like your hair, Donald".

Donald grinned at her, pulling a comb out of his pocket.

"Uncle Donald has rubber ducks", Brody said cheerfully, and Courtney burst into giggles, swinging Tom's hand. "And a shower cap. When I go to Uncle Donald's house I get to play with the rubber ducks in my bath".

"Aunt Chloe and Uncle Tom have bath crayons", Courtney piped up. "And I get to draw when I sleep over".

"Really?" Brody looked at Jesse. "Hey Daddy, can we get crayons for the bath?"

"Ask Uncle Benji".

"She's a bad influence", Benji said to Beca, and the little brunette beamed.

"She takes after her mother", Cynthia Rose piped up, and Michael chuckled.

* * *

The monkeys were a hit.

As were the helium balloons each child had collected, near the monkeys.

"The monkeys are my favourite, Uncle Donald", Ben told the man cheerfully. "Hey, um… Chloe, do you like the monkeys?"

"I do", Chloe nodded, squeezing Rosie's hand as the girl scowled. "You like the monkeys too, right Rosie posie?"

"Not as much as Courtney and Natalie".

"That's because they are monkeys", Tom said, reaching up to tickle Natalie's sides (having lifted her onto his shoulders as they walked into the zoo).

* * *

"Hey, what's Ben's deal?" Donald wanted to know, motioning towards the eight year old.

"Yeah, I don't know. He's got this rivalry with Rosie that no one understands". Jesse shrugged. He too had noticed the way his usually bright and cheerful eight year old was quieter around Beca and her girls, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Chloe sidled up to Beca, tugging her away from Jesse.

"Do Rosie and Jesse's eldest-"

"Ben", Beca filled in, nodding at the eight year old walking beside Courtney.

"Do Rosie and Ben not get along?" Chloe asked curiously, and Beca shook her head.

"Nope".

"She's so much like you".

"Something tells me I should take offence to that". Beca glared at Chloe and the redhead laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Beca and Jesse walked alongside each other, occasionally nudging each other's hands, but never taking them. Beca swung Brody's hand, while Courtney gripped Jesse's.

"She's really happy", Aubrey whispered to Michael. "I never saw her that happy even when she was with Luke".

"She is", Michael admitted. "Doesn't mean I like it. She was so hurt, Aubrey, and I know she couldn't stand to go through that again".

"I don't think she will, Michael, just look at her".

"Be nice", Chloe said under her breath. "She's happy, she's really truly happy right now".

"Where to now?" Beca wanted to know, waiting for the general consensus.

"The lions!" Stacie piped up.

"Let's go!" Fat Amy agreed.

Courtney reached for Jesse's hand again, and Jesse smiled at her, taking her tiny hand in his. Swinging it gently, he glanced at Benji.

"He's got himself a fan", Benji said quietly to Donald, who nodded enthusiastically.

"He's really happy", Hat added, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't even remember seeing him this happy when Katherine was alive".

"No, I don't either", Uni admitted.

* * *

"So, it's come to my attention that if you guys get married", Fat Amy said cheerfully, biting into a sandwich, "You would be the real live Brady Bunch".

"Amy!"

"I mean, that's just what I've observed. And if you do get married, we are totally singing the Brady Bunch theme song in a capella".

(Aubrey started to laugh at the look of sheer panic that crossed Beca's face.)

"You were one of those a capella girls!" Jesse said, turning to Beca.

(She didn't know he had to point it out like that, she had admitted it to him. under duress, but she'd admitted it nonetheless.)

"Jesse was into organised nerd singing too", Beca filled in for Chloe's sake. "All of them were".

"Hell yeah we were! ICCA finalists!" Hat said brightly, and Benji nodded in agreement.

"This just is my best idea yet", Fat Amy announced, and Beca groaned.

"Those are never comforting words coming from you".

"We could sing the Brady Bunch theme song in a capella TOGETHER!"

They were unsure whether or not their children were laughing at the idea of their friends' singing in a capella, or the colour that their parents' cheeks had turned. Either way, all six kids cracked up, laughing so hard that Dean choked on his juice pouch.

* * *

The day went smoother than either of them anticipated. Despite the grilling Michael gave Jesse when they sat down for lunch, the rivalry between Ben and Rosie (Jesse had hauled his eldest son away from the picnic tables and told him to brighten up, while Beca had simply shot her daughter a look that said it all), the constant Brady Bunch references (Jesse laughed while Beca flushed red) and the fact that Stacie was grinding up upon Donald (Cynthia Rose hauled her away after seeing the look on alarmed look Beca's face), despite Donald seeming more interested in Lily (Beca made a mental note to text the Asian when she got home), everyone had a really good time. Chloe took photos of everything and everyone (because Chloe was determined to capture every moment of their time together as a group), the kids giggled together over the jokes Fat Amy told (Beca was sure they were going to be terribly inappropriate, and she was only half wrong), and Benji showed them a few tricks (without fire, he had hastened to assure Jesse).

"Thank you for a really great time, Bec", Jesse said to her, as they headed into the car park. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'd kiss you, but your brother would skin me alive".

"Ignore him", she whispered back, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek (all but giving Michael an aneurism on the spot- they weren't blood related, but she had been his baby sister since she was twelve).

"Can we do this again sometime?"

"I think we can". She shrugged, giving him a small smile that she had been fighting all day (Chloe cursed silently, because she didn't have her phone out). Turning away from Jesse, she faced the boys.

"Thanks for a nice day, guys", she said sincerely, and Courtney nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I had fun!" she said, her balloons bouncing along with her nods (somehow, she and little Brody had acquired four more balloons each, almost enough to send the tiny girl floating away).

"Guys, say goodbye to Beca and the girls", Jesse chided gently, and Brody flung his arms around Beca with such force she almost toppled backwards.

"Bye Beca!"

"See ya, Brody". She ruffled his hair (making Stacie hold back a squeak, from where she was standing next to the van). "Bye Dean, see ya Ben".

"Bye Beca", Dean said shyly, and Ben waved in acknowledgement.

Courtney hugged Jesse, and Natalie shyly approached Benji.

"Thank you for showing us those tricks at lunch".

"You're welcome!" he said in surprise.

(Somehow, Jesse was never as grateful when he showed the boys tricks.)

Saying goodbye once more, they parted to their separate cars, but not before Michael trotted after Jesse.

"Michael!" Beca said warningly, glaring at him. Michael held up his hands in surrender, but kept walking towards Jesse.

"Hey man", Jesse said uncertainly.

"Take care of her", he said gruffly. "I don't want her getting hurt again".

"I'm not gonna hurt her", Jesse almost mumbled.

"Good. I'm holding you to that".

(Jesse would never say it to Beca, but her brother terrified him. he was meant to be scared of her father, not her older brother. He was almost glad that the siblings had different parents, because it meant that maybe Beca's dad wouldn't be so harsh. Unlikely, but he'd cross his fingers for the best.)

* * *

"So, Courtney, did you have fun?" Beca wanted to know, as she helped her three year old into her pyjamas. Courtney nodded enthusiastically, her damp curls bouncing.

"Yep! Can we do that again one day? Can we go to the zoo again?"

"Maybe", Beca said, shrugging. "What about you, Ro? Nat?"

"It was alright". Rosie shrugged.

"I had fun", Natalie piped up. "Donald is so funny!"

"Donald is funny", Beca agreed.

"I think I'd like it if we did something together again", Natalie mused. "Maybe before school starts?"

"Maybe". Beca shrugged, grinning.

* * *

"Did you guys have a good day?" Jesse wanted to know, as he tucked Brody under his blankets.

"It was okay". Ben shrugged.

"I did!" Brody shouted. "Beca is so nice. And her friend Chloe? Chloe is really nice too. And Amy is funny".

"She is funny, isn't she?" Jesse agreed. "What about you, Deano?"

"Yeah, it was good". He nodded. "Are we gonna do that again one day?"

"Maybe". He shrugged. "We've got to go school shopping before anything, though bud".

"Are we all gonna be at the same school?" Ben wanted to know, standing in the doorway of his brothers' room.

Jesse had asked, and Beca had confirmed it. Rosie went to Barden Elementary, and Natalie was due to start kindergarten at the start of the school year. Both Ben and Dean were enrolled and were looking forward to start, while Brody would head into preschool.

"You are", Jesse nodded.

"I hope I'm not in Rosie's class".

"Ben!"

"What?" he protested. "I don't like Rosie".

(While the younger four had no problem getting along, there was a rivalry between Rosie and Ben that no one could explain.)

"Alright, time for bed". Kissing Dean and Brody, Jesse hoisted his eight yea old upside down over his shoulder, making Ben squeal with laughter. "Good night boys! Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Night Daddy!"

"Good night Daddy!"

* * *

Beca glanced into the Natalie and Courtney's room, smiling when she found them both asleep. Adjusting the blankets over Courtney's shoulders, she kissed both their foreheads before going into Rosie's room.

"Sleep tight Rosie", she whispered to the little girl, and Rosie rolled over in her sleep. "I love you".

Flicking off the hallway light, she moved into the lounge room. There was a repeat of _30 Rock_ on TV, and grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge, she settled down on the couch. Just as she got comfortable, her mobile buzzed on the table and she groaned.

**Hey weirdo **** we had a really great day **

She found herself grinning like an idiot, forcing it away even though she knew Jesse couldn't see her.

**It was alright, I guess.**

He could tell that she was smiling. She'd be trying to hide it, but he knew she was smiling.

**Just alright? I'm appalled. We'll have to do something else then**

That definitely made her smile.

**I suppose I could deal with that. If I had to.**

Jesse beamed.

**That can be arranged. Sleep tight weirdo, don't let the bedbugs bite**

Beca set the phone down, leaning back into the cushions once more. Her eyes were almost closed, Kay Canon's banter lulling her to sleep, when the phone buzzed once more.

Of course it would be from Chloe.

**Marry that boy. **

(Of course Chloe would jump straight to planning her wedding, it was so typical of the redhead.)

When her phone buzzed again, Beca braced herself for what was sure to be an influx of wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses (because she was one hundred and fifty percent certain that Chloe had already started to plan her wedding). Instead, she found herself looking at a text from Fat Amy.

**Why, if Jesse can name one of his kids after his friend, did you fail to name one of yours after their favourite aunt?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do we have to go to school?" Rosie wanted to know, as she slumped tiredly over her cereal bowl. "Can't we stay home for a bit longer?"

Beca smacked a peanut butter and jam sandwich together, before wrapping it in cling wrap. "Because summer's over, kiddo. I'm sorry, I know, it sucks".

"Rosie says my teacher is going to make me talk about what I did in the summer", Natalie said cheerfully, taking a bite of toast. "And I'm gonna tell them about how we went to the zoo with Jesse, and we went to the pool".

Beca smiled at her middle child, remembering the excitement that had followed around little Courtney for the next three days. Jesse had picked her up and tossed her into the air, allowing her to sink under before pulling her back into his arms. Despite the look of absolute terror on Courtney's face as she was launched into the air, when she landed she had a grin of pure joy on her face. Just like she did with Tom and Michael, she put her whole trust into Jesse, knowing that while he had the ability to let her sink, he wouldn't.

(Her sweet, sweet Courtney was so much like her aunt Chloe.)

"We can still go swimming when summer's over, can't we?" Courtney checked, tearing the crusts off her toast.

"We should get a pool", Rosie decided.

"We can still go swimming, Courtney, and a pool is not a topic of discussion until you're both dressed and ready for school", Beca told them, before sitting down with her own plate of toast.

* * *

"Hey Beca!" Jesse said brightly, waving across the playground. Courtney grabbed her mother's hand, hauling her closer towards the boys.

"Hey guys!" Natalie said quietly, squeezing her mother's other hand. Brody let go of Jesse's hand to wave shyly at Beca, and Beca smiled at the little boy.

"Hi Jesse", Courtney said quietly, hugging the man.

Jesse hugged her back, before kneeling down to be eye level with them. "Hey girls! Natalie, are you ready for school?"

"Yeah", she said quietly, and Beca chuckled in explanation.

"She was so excited until we actually got here, now she's a bit apprehensive".

"Oh, Nat, you'll love school", Jesse promised her. "Rosie, you like school, don't you?"

"I like summer more", she told him, and he laughed.

"That's just like Ben- right Benno?"

"Yeah".

"Don't worry, Natalie, Dean and Ben will keep an eye out for you", Jesse said cheerfully.

"And Rosie", Courtney told him, and Jesse swung her into the air before plopping her onto his shoulders, making the little girl squeal with laughter.

(It made Beca's heart hurt, seeing the way Jesse interacted with her youngest, because it was exactly how Luke had acted with Rosie and Natalie.)

"Yeah, Rosie and Ben and Dean", Jesse corrected.

Rosie glanced at Ben and found the boy frowning at her. Crossing her arms, she looked at her mother, and Beca could read her expression.

(Get me out of here.)

Once the bell rang, Beca kissed Rosie goodbye, before she skipped off to find her friends and her old classmates. Ben and Dean hung around Jesse, the older man scanning the playground to find a teacher.

"Come on, Courtney", Beca said, and Jesse lifted her off his shoulders.

"Can I stay with Jesse while you take Natalie to her classroom?" the little girl wanted to know.

"Daddy, can I stay with Beca?" Brody questioned.

"You'll have to ask Jesse", Beca said, while at the same time Jesse said, "You'll have to ask Beca".

Chuckling a little, they exchanged their youngest children, before heading off in opposite directions.

"I like you, Beca", Brody burst out suddenly, as Natalie was deposited with her new teacher (waving sadly at her mother, Beca wanted to go and snatch her away and keep her at home to protect her from the big bad world).

"You know what, Brody? I like you too".

"You make my daddy really happy, and I like that".

(What Beca and Brody didn't know is that Courtney and Jesse were having a similar conversation, on the other side of the school.)

"Hey Jesse, you know what?" Courtney said conversationally, swinging Jesse's hand.

"What's up, munchkin?"

"My mummy really likes you. Aunt Chloe says that she's never ever seen Mummy that happy, not even when they were at college! And Aunt Aubrey says that 'that little alt girl is always happy all the time now' and Mummy says 'don't call me an alt girl Posen'".

Jesse burst into laughter, before looking down at the little girl's serious face. "I'm happy too, you know Courtney?"

"Good", she decided. "Hey Jesse? What's an alt girl?"

Jesse just chuckled, swinging her hand again.

* * *

That night, the eight of them gathered at Jesse's house for pizza, to celebrate the first night of school (because Swansons were big on celebrations, Beca had found out. Probably too big, but she supposed they could work past it). The six kids sprawled out over the lounge room, talking and eating and only half focusing on Alvin and the Chipmunks (Brody's decision, it was one of his favourite movies).

"You know what?" Jesse said to Beca, peeling a slice of pepperoni off his pizza.

"What, weirdo?"

(It was an accepted nickname between them at that point.)

"I would love to know why Rosie and Ben don't get on".

"I don't know- Rosie hasn't said anything. Has Ben?"

"Nope. There's just a mutual dislike".

Beca shrugged, taking another bite of pizza. "No idea".

"I've worked it out", Jesse said, before Beca could even manage a greeting.

* * *

"Hello", she said in confusion, on Friday night.

"Sorry, hi. Ben and Rosie don't like each other, and I've worked out why". He sounded so cocky and proud of himself that Beca could guarantee that there was an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Alright smart guy, what's the verdict?" she said suspiciously.

"Beca, Ben and Rosie can remember having two parents", he explained. "Ben can remember Katherine, and I can bet that Rosie remembers Luke. The others were too little, they are too little to fully understand, but they were old enough to remember. Ben was four when Katherine died, and wasn't Rosie about the same age when Luke left?"

"She was four when Luke left", Beca said in a small voice. "Oh my God… that poor kid".

"I know, I feel so bad", Jesse said quietly. "I'm going to talk to Ben- want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Are you serious?"

(He had just unloaded a shit tonne of information about her eldest daughter on her, and he wanted to go out on a date? How was she supposed to process it all?)

"Yes! Dinner and a movie- fine, just dinner", he said, without even hearing her groan. "What do you think?"

(Jesse had changed her, in more ways than one. She found herself smiling all the time, and even talking to him on the phone or texting him made her smile like an idiot.)

"Sounds good. I've got to talk to Rosie…"

"Hey Bec?" he said, sounding shy and totally unlike himself.

"Yeah?"

"I really, really like you".

Her face flushed bright red (she thanked her lucky stars that he wasn't in the room to see). "I like you too", she mumbled, and she swore she heard Jesse's smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good evening", Jesse said with a grin, presenting Beca with a bunch of flowers.

She grinned shyly at him, accepting the flowers and stepping back to let him inside. "You look nice".

"Thanks, you too. You look super nice". Jesse suddenly found himself lost for words, as he took in the woman in front of him.

"Hi Jesse!" Courtney said brightly, poking her head into the hallway, a yellow rim of cheese sauce around her mouth.

Jesse smiled at her. "Hey kiddo!"

"Guess what? Mummy let us eat in front of the TV!" she hugged him quickly before darting back into the lounge room, where her sisters were sprawled.

"Hey Jesse!" Stacie almost purred. "Aw, Bec, you got flowers?"

"Yeah, want to take them and put them in a vase for me?"

"No". Stacie leaned against the wall, eyeing Jesse up and down.

"Don't even think about it", Beca warned, taking the flowers into the kitchen.

"So, Jesse, who's looking after your kids?" Stacie wanted to know. "Is it your hot friend Donald?"

"Um…"

"Stacie", Beca said sweetly. "Please go and keep your nieces company, something might happen in your absence".

"We're fine, Mummy", Natalie sang cheerfully.

"Go, Natalie must need you". And Beca forced the taller brunette into the lounge room.

Stacie, laughing, just waved. "Have fun! But not too much fun- or too much fun! You know, whatever works". She winked and Beca groaned.

"Please ignore her, I believe she's drunk".

"I believe you're always telling me that your friends are alcoholics", Jesse said with a wink and Beca almost laughed.

"Let's go. Bye girls! Be good for Aunt Stacie. Actually go to bed!"

"Bye Mummy!" the three of them chorused through cheesy mouthfuls of macaroni.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Beca wanted to know.

"It's a surprise".

"Are you going to take me and kill me?"

"Darn it, you foiled my plan". He laughed, tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

"Well darn", she played along. "I suppose Charlie and I will have to initiate out next outing".

"Charlie? Who's Charlie?" he said suspiciously. "Your boyfriend?"

"That would be him". When she saw Jesse's look of suspicion, she started to laugh. "He's my car. Charlie and I have been through a lot. Almost ten years together, you know?"

"Oh, just like Ed and me".

"Ed? You named your car Ed? Are you serious?"

"What, so you can name your car Charlie but I can't call my car Ed?"

"I think so", she said seriously, and he chuckled.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Beca", Jesse said with a smile.

"Thanks weirdo".

The cheesy grin that he gave her, hearing the nickname that she had given him, marked the moment that Beca Mitchell fell in love with Jesse Swanson.

* * *

"Hey Aunt Stacie?" Courtney murmured, as the brunette lifted her into her arms.

"Yeah punchkin?" she said quietly, rubbing her back.

"Jesse's my favourite guy", she said sleepily.

"I know, he's pretty cool, isn't he?"

"Mmm". Courtney wrapped her arms around Stacie's neck, resting her head on her shoulder. "Love you Aunt Stacie".

"Love you too kiddo".

* * *

There was a slight chill in the air, but neither of them cared.

After dinner (and dessert- Beca was certain she had gained a few pounds with the extraordinary amount of food she had consumed that night), Jesse had driven the two of them to the park. Not the park they had taken their kids to, but another park.

(Luke had never done things like that. When they were dating, they had gone to movies, despite her complaining, or out to clubs. And at the end of the night, they would almost always end up his bed. Jesse was so different.)

(Katherine hated the park. He had tried to convince her to come with him, to have fun and embrace her inner child, but she had flatly refused.)

"Hop on", Jesse told her, motioning to the swings.

"What?"

"Come on!"

It was that smile, as the moonlight caught her eyes and her face broke into an ear to ear grin, that Jesse Swanson was absolutely sure that he fell in love with Beca Mitchell.

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful night", Beca said, almost shyly, as Jesse opened the car door for her.

Taking her hand, he helped her out. "You are more than welcome".

Tilting her head up to him, he captured her lips in his and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sparks were flying.

(Jesse hadn't ever felt like that.)

Beca deepened the kiss and Jesse wrapped his arms around her tighter (hoping that her neighbours didn't see).

"Oh my God!" Stacie swung open the front door and the two broke apart like teenagers caught in the act.

"Good night, Stacie", Jesse chuckled (taking in a lungful of oxygen), and Beca's face flushed scarlet.

"That was the hottest kiss I have ever seen!" she ushered Beca inside, waving goodbye to Jesse. "You looked like you were about to have sex in the driveway! Oh my God, you did, you had sex in the driveway. Are you getting married?"

"Jesus Christ, back the truck up!" Beca held up her hands. "I swear to God, you're worse than Chloe".

"Come inside, I want to hear all about it!" and Stacie, waving enthusiastically to Jesse, tugged Beca inside.

* * *

"Hey man, how was-" Benji stopped in his tracks as Jesse barged past him.

"I'm in love with Beca", Jesse blurted out.

"Okay, wow", Benji said. "I did not expect that to be the first topic of conversation, but yeah, I can go with that. Okay. What brought this to your attention?"

"she's- she's just perfect", Jesse said after a moment of stuttering. "She's so perfectly unique and she's so unlike Katherine and just being with her… it feels right, Benji".

"So, I'm not so good with the romantic stuff, that's more your scene, but if you love her than man, go for it. I've seen the way she looks at you", Benji said with a shrug. "I bet she loves you back".

"But she's so withdrawn", Jesse fretted, beginning to pace. "I'm worried that if I tell her how I feel I'll scare her off and then I'll never get a chance!"

"First of all, you got to go out with her, didn't you? Pretty sure she's already given you a chance. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well, let's see, I don't know, she freaks out, shuts me out and we'll never speak again?" Jesse almost snapped. "The girls' dad hurt her so badly…"

"You're not their father", Benji said helpfully. "Hey, want to hear something that'll make you really happy?"

"Sure", Jesse said, falling onto the lounge with a sigh.

"Brody referred to Beca as his new mummy in his sleep addled state".

Jesse grinned fondly at the innocence of his youngest child. "That's my boy".

* * *

"Hey, want a drink?" Beca pulled a bottle of Boone's Farm from the fridge and Stacie grinned.

"I'm not going to object", Stacie said, plopping back down on the lounge.

Beca brought her a glass, setting the bottle down on the table. Taking a long sip, she settled back against the cushions. "So, how were-"

"The girls were fine. I want to know about the date!" and Stacie bounced slightly, looking so much like Natalie that Beca almost laughed. But she quickly sobered up, looking at Stacie with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Stacie said in alarm.

"I think I love Jesse".

"That's great!" Stacie almost laughed.

"What? Stacie, I think I'm having a crisis and you're telling me that it's great?"

"Well, he is Courtney's favourite guy in the world…" her voice trailed off when she saw the distress on her friend's face. "Aw, Beca! What are you so scared of? He's not Luke, Bec. Luke was a douche and Jesse's the sweetest guy in the world- and you're lucky you snapped him up before someone else did!"

Beca put her head in her shoulder and Stacie patted her gently.

"But seriously", Stacie said as an afterthought. "You're lucky".


	15. Chapter 15

It was a particularly miserable, rainy day in Barden, and Rosie was seated at the kitchen table, doing her homework. Natalie and Courtney were sprawled out on the lounge room floor, a board game between them, while Beca alternated between clicking through her mixes and poking at the casserole that was in the oven. The house was peaceful, only the sound of the girls' giggling to be heard.

Until a car pulled up outside.

"BEC-CA!"

"Oh good God", Beca muttered, as her brother marched into the house, shaking away drops of rain. "Good to see you, Michael, how are you?"

"You didn't tell Will and Mum?"

"What?"

"About Jesse", he elaborated.

"You told them?" her eyes bulged in her head. "oh my God!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't tell them?"

"I tell them what they need to know!"

"I think they need to know this!"

"Well I don't!"

"You're like children", Aubrey complained, greeting her nieces with appropriate enthusiasm. "Hey guys!"

"What happened?" Rosie asked curiously. "What did Uncle Michael do?"

Aubrey started to chuckle. "he told Grandpa Will and Nanna Sheila that Mummy and Jesse are girlfriend and boyfriend".

"Didn't Grandpa know?" Natalie said in surprise. "Why?"

"When did you tell them?" Beca ploughed on, ignoring her middle child.

(Aubrey snickered- it was the 'Beca's dating Luke who's older than her' incident all over again. And Beca had yet to forgive Michael for that.)

"Today!" Michael protested. "How was I supposed to know? If you had said 'hey Michael, I'm dating Jesse but haven't told Dad and Sheila' then I wouldn't have mentioned it!"

"That is bull-" she cut herself off when she saw the girls staring at her. "That is bull! I can't believe you!"

(She had the worst stepbrother in the world.)

"What did they say?" she grumbled finally.

"You'll like this", Aubrey assured her, and Beca glared.

(The blonde had a sick sense of humour.)

"They want to meet him", Michael said, not missing the death stare that was currently burning holes into him (the devil himself would be scared of his baby sister).

"Well you're just the worst person in the world", she huffed.

"We're you even going to tell them?" Aubrey questioned, and Beca frowned.

"Of course I was! Just like I was going to tell them about when I was dating, and Michael went and opened his big mouth! That went down like a sack of- a lead balloon", she said hastily, changing her words to suit the G rated audience in the room.

(For someone who used profanities in her everyday language, her vocabulary had changed dramatically since she found out she was pregnant. She had invoked a swear jar- a lot of which was her money- that had bought the bedding for the cot Rosie slept in, along with a variety of toys.)

When the phone started to ring, Beca groaned. "I'm screening".

"I'll get it!" Courtney said brightly.

"no no no no no!" and Beca bounded ahead of her youngest daughter, snatching up the phone before she could. "Hello?"

"Beca!" her father said in surprise. "How are you?"

"Hi Dad", she sighed, sounding dejected.

"I should totally make popcorn", Michael whispered to Aubrey, and Aubrey smacked his arm.

"Be nice", she hissed.

Beca flopped dramatically onto the lounge, her head lolling into the cushions.

"How are you?" he persisted.

"I'm fine Dad".

"I talked to Michael today; he and Aubrey came to visit".

"I know, I heard. Cut to the chase Dad, I know he told you that I was dating Jesse".

"Why did I have to hear it from him?" he said, sounding sad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be fair, I didn't tell anyone, so it's not like that", she said, trying to make it sound better than it was. "Michael found out by accident- trust me; he's the last person I wanted to know".

"Beca", he chided gently.

Beca pointed to Michael and Aubrey, before jabbing her finger down the hallway.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Aubrey said, taking Courtney's hand. "We should go and play a game in your room!"

"Murder in the dark!" Natalie said brightly (Beca would never forgive Fat Amy for teaching them that game).

"Let's go!"

And they thundered down the hallway, leaving Beca alone in the lounge room.

"I heard he's got kids?" her father said, and Beca groaned.

"Good Lord, how much did Michael tell you?"

"He told us that he went to the zoo with you".

"That was an unfortunate mistake that was beyond my control".

"How many kids?"

"He has three boys, and yes, before you say anything, we are essentially the modern day Brady Bunch. Trust me, Chloe and Aubrey and freaking Fat Amy find that particularly hilarious". She glowered at the photo on the wall, hoping that their ears were burning. "They're eight, six and four for the most part; the kids get along really well".

"Beca-"

"Dad, I know what you're going to say", she interrupted. "You're going to tell me to be careful, because this time I'm not going to be the only one getting hurt. This time, if something happens, I am aware that I'll be hurting six little kids. Rosie and Ben are more than aware of this too. But, as Chloe and the girls have assured me, Jesse is not Luke. I'm really happy Dad, and I never felt like this with Luke".

Will Mitchell paused for a moment, letting his daughters words sink in.

(When he left her and her mother, when she was ten years old, he saw her walls go up. it was his fault that she had walls, and upon coming to his college, he slowly chipped them away. Luke helped, and she was finally happy. But when Luke left, they went right back up, higher than ever.)

"I'm happy for you, Bec", he said finally. "Sheila and I would love to meet him".

"Oh good God", she complained.

"I heard that, Beca".

* * *

"What's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?"

Jesse closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how on God's green earth that his mother found out. He hadn't spoken to her in a week, and he had never brought up Beca's name.

(He bet it was Donald. Jesse was certain that his mother liked Donald more than she liked him.)

"What?" he said finally.

"I had to find out from Donald!"

(He made a mental note to punch Donald in the nose the next time he saw him.)

"Why haven't we heard anything?" Caroline wanted to know, sounding wounded.

"Mum", Jesse objected. "We haven't been together for that long".

"That is inexcusable, Jesse! I am your mother!"

(He loved her, he loved her and his father dearly, but they were insistent in knowing every detail of his life.)

"When do your father and I get to meet her?" Caroline pressed on.

"Um…"

"When we come for Thanksgiving?"

"Maybe. Mum, I've got to go; I can hear Dean calling me. Love you; I'll talk to you later".

"I love you sweetheart- give my grandkids a kiss and a cuddle from me!"

Setting the phone down, he sighed heavily.

And now he had to tell Beca that his parents wanted to meet her.

(Because like that wasn't going to send her sprinting to the hills.)

* * *

"Rosie posie, can I talk to you?" Beca called, as Rosie advanced down the hallway.

Rosie glanced at the clock, shrugging (she'd do anything to get out of her eight fifteen bedtime). "What's wrong?" she questioned, plopping down beside her mother on the edge of the lounge.

Beca pulled her closer, squeezing her tight. "Why don't you like Ben?"

Rosie shrugged.

"Do you like Jesse?" Beca pushed on.

(Because apparently she had become one of those mums who wanted to talk about everything. She had become everything that she had sworn she wouldn't.)

"He's fine". Rosie shrugged again.

(It was times like that that Beca hated the fact that her eldest was so much like her.)

"Rosie, what's wrong?" she said gently.

"I just…"

Beca rested her chin atop her daughter's head, knowing from personal experience (read: her) that it would take a moment to get the words together to answer.

"I miss Daddy", she said quietly, and Beca felt her heart break a little. "I like Jesse, he's really nice and funny but I miss Daddy". She was quiet for a moment, before asking Beca the question that she was sure shattered her heart into a million little pieces in her chest. "Do you think Daddy misses me?"

"I bet he does, Ro". Beca held her tight, like she had done when she was a lot smaller. "But Daddy just wants us to be happy".

"I like Jesse, he's a really cool guy", she said after a moment. "But not Ben".

So they'd have to work on it. They'd get there, Beca reasoned.

"I love you, Ro".

* * *

"So, my parents have organised to come to Barden for Thanksgiving", Jesse said conversationally down the phone, pulling the blankets up higher over a sleeping Ben's shoulders. "They want to meet you, they've heard all about you and the girls from Brody".

Beca smiled, because Brody Swanson was seriously the sweetest little boy she had ever met. "I'm glad Brody approves".

"He does, you're his favourite person. I hope you're happy with yourself", he teased.

Beca laughed.

"Hey buddy, what are you still doing awake?" she heard, and she frowned a little.

Ben was sitting up in his bed, his eyes heavy but full of questions.

"Hey Bec, I'll call you back", he told her.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think so", he said uneasily.

Putting the phone into his pocket, he plopped down on the end of the bed.

"What's up, Ben?" Jesse questioned,

"Why don't you like Beca?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Beca's fine", Ben said in surprise. "Why?"

"I was just wondering".

"You aren't going to marry her, are you?" Ben said, scrambling to sit up.

"What?" Jesse's eyes widened in alarm.

(Because sure, he liked Beca- he loved Beca- but marriage wasn't something he had even thought about. But Ben, just like his mother had been, overanalysed every little thing he did.)

"She's not my mum!" Ben said after a minute, and Jesse reached out to hug him.

"Oh buddy… I know, your mum was special", he told her. "And she's watching over you, you know? She's watching you and Dean and Brody and she's so proud of everything you do".

"Beca's not my mum". He shook his head, sounding on the verge of tears. "I miss my mum. And Brody acts like Beca is Mum, but she's not!"

"Ben", Jesse said gently. "I know Beca's not mum. But she would want us to be happy. She told me, after we were married and before you were born, that if anything happened, all she wanted was for the other to be happy. She didn't know she was going to die, no one knew that. She wants us to be happy, kiddo".

"I'm happy", he mumbled. "I like Beca. But I don't like Rosie".

It was a work in progress.

* * *

When Jesse called Beca back, he told her everything that Ben had told him. And, in turn, she explained Rosie's confession (leaving out the part how she had cried silently after all three girls were tucked into bed. He didn't need to know that).

"So, um…" Beca nibbled at a lip, a habit Chloe had been reprimanding her about since college. "I spoke to my dad today. Michael told him about… us".

"Yeah?" Jesse said, smiling at the nerves in her voice.

(He had been the one to actually announce that they were in a relationship- and Beca had embraced it. He knew that she was still nervous, though, and that was okay.)

"And he wants to meet you", she said in a rush. "Do you and Ben and Dean and Brody want to come over for dinner on Saturday night with Dad and the stepmonster?"

Jesse grinned. "I'd love to".

"Great!"

* * *

"Why can't we be there?" Michael whined.

"Yeah, why can't Uncle Michael come?" Natalie wanted to know, and Michael pulled her into his lap.

"See? Natty wants me to come!"

"He's not invited", Beca answered.

As Michael continued to whinge, Chloe tugged Beca aside.

"It's getting pretty serious, isn't it?" Chloe whispered to her, and Beca nodded uncertainly. "Meeting your parents and everything!"

"I know- this is the breaker. This is gonna send him running for the hills".

"Hey, if he can put up with everyone at the zoo, he can survive dinner with Will and Sheila". Chloe shrugged, squeezing Beca tight. "Love you".

"Love you too Chlo".

* * *

When Jesse pulled up to Beca's house that Saturday night, he saw a car already in the driveway.

"Whose car's that, Daddy?" Brody questioned, as Jesse unbuckled his seatbelt and lifted him out of the car.

"That's Beca's parents, guys, we went through this", Jesse said in amusement, taking Dean's hand. "Ben, can you ring the doorbell for me?"

Ben pressed his finger to the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hi", Beca said with a small smile, opening the front door. Jesse leaned down to peck a kiss to her cheek and Brody laughed, hugging her gently.

"Hi Beca!"

"Hey Brody! Hey guys", she greeted, and Dean smiled at her.

"Hey", Ben said quietly.

"The girls are in the lounge room, they're playing a board game", she told them, and they almost ran down the hallway to join in. she took Jesse's hand, closing the door, and taking him into the kitchen. "Jesse, this is my father, Will Mitchell, and my stepmother Sheila".

"Hi Dr Mitchell, nice to meet you", Jesse shook hands firmly with Beca's father, smiling at his wife. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Mitchell".

"Please, call me Sheila".

"Nice to meet you", Will replied.

"Jesse!" Courtney screeched, running out from the lounge room and throwing herself at his legs with all her force. Jesse grunted at the impact, before picking her up and hugging her tight.

"Hey kiddo!" he enthused.

"Wanna come and play?" she questioned.

"I'd love to, munchkin, but I'm talking to your mummy right now", he told her, and she frowned slightly.

"Okay", she said.

"Hey! I'm coming, later!" he tapped her on the nose and she grinned playfully. "Go and play, alright?"

"Wanna sit next to me at dinner?"

"Sure!"

Setting her onto her feet, she scampered back into the lounge room to re-join whatever they were playing.

Beca shook her head in amusement, her heart almost melting at the exchange she had just witnessed. Jesse cared so much for her girls, and she thought it was adorable. "She's a nut, isn't she?" she chuckled.

Will smiled (because Courtney, his energetic youngest granddaughter, reminded him so much of when Beca was that age). "She's not a nut", she protested.

"She is", she argued, pulling the lasagne out of the oven. "Hey Jess, can you grab the bottle of juice out of the fridge for the kids?"

He obliged, grabbing the apple juice and setting it at the table. While he poured glasses for the six kids, Beca sliced up the lasagne, dishing out the pasta bake and putting slices on plates.

"This looks wonderful, Beca", Sheila complimented her.

"Thanks Sheila". Beca managed a small smile. "Guys! Dinner's ready!"

"Hey Jesse!" Natalie said brightly, and Brody threw himself at Beca.

"Beca!"

"Brody!" she enthused, lifting him off the ground and twirling around with him.

"It's a shame Michael couldn't be here", Will commented, and Jesse bit back a snicker, putting a seat out at the table for Rosie.

"Michael and Aubrey are busy tonight", Beca told them (because she had threatened Michael on his life if he even as much as thought about making an appearance to dinner). "It's a shame".

As they sat down, dishing out salad and garlic bread and more juice, the conversation began (Beca bracing herself for the worst, because her father had been known to interrogate people).

"So, Jesse, what is it you do?" her father questioned.

"I'm a composer", he explained. "I write scores for movies".

"Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrows and Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, it was my dream and I was fortunate enough to make a living out of it". He smiled, taking a bite of lasagne. "This is really good Becs".

"Thanks weirdo". Her eyes sparkled, and her father frowned.

"Beca".

"What?" she protested.

Sheila chuckled, and Brody smiled.

"That's what Daddy calls Beca too", he informed them.

"Yeah, and sometimes Mummy calls Jesse nerd", Courtney added.

"Thank you, that'd enough". Beca looked at the two of them and Courtney's eyes twinkled innocently.

(Will and Sheila Mitchell could tell just by the way that Beca and Jesse looked at each other that they were a couple that was going to be able to make it through the toughest of times. They had never seen Beca look at Luke the way she was looking at Jesse, and Jesse was looking at Beca like she had hung the stars up in the sky.)

(And Courtney had a love-struck look very similar to her mother's- he hadn't just won over Beca Mitchell, he had all three Ryerson girls under his spell.)

* * *

"It was nice to meet you, Jesse", Will said gravely, as he stepped into the hallway and gathered up his keys. "Take care of her".

He nodded, shaking his hand. "I will, Dr Mitchell".

"Bye Grandpa", Rosie said with a smile, hugging him quickly.

"Bye girls", he said, hugging all three of them. "Be good, alright?"

"We always are!" Natalie giggled, and he tapped her on the nose, chuckling.

"Why do I doubt that, Natalie Ryerson?"

She grinned at innocently and Sheila laughed.

"Thank you for having us, Beca", she smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jesse. You too boys".

"Nice to meet you", Brody said shyly. "Bye Mrs Mitchell!"

Bidding them all farewell, Beca waved from the front door before making her way back into the kitchen, Jesse following her. The two of them wordlessly stacked the plates, working in a comfortable silence.

(How was she able to do that with Jesse, knowing the man barely three months, when she was with Luke for eight years and any silence between them was awkward?)

"Mum!" Rosie called from the lounge room. "can we watch a movie?"

"The Lion King!" Natalie squealed.

"Monsters Inc!" Dean piped up.

"No, Nemo!" Beca could almost hear Courtney shaking her head.

"The Wizard of Oz!" Rosie countered.

"They have good taste", Jesse complimented, as he poked underneath the sink for the dishwashing liquid. Beca, giving him a small smile, gently pushed him aside and pulled it out of the cupboard beside it.

"Oh", Jesse said.

"The Wizard of Oz!" Ben agreed.

(Jesse never thought he'd hear the day where Rosie Ryerson and Ben Swanson agreed on something.)

(She'd never tell, but when she was a little girl and was sick, she'd watch the Wizard of Oz on repeat for days. But that was something that Jesse didn't need to know about her, because she believed she'd never live it down.)

He could get used to the scene in her kitchen. He washed the dishes; she dried the dishes, despite the dishwasher underneath the sink. He heard the kids in the background (albeit, it was Ben and Rosie arguing, but it didn't matter).

"Hey guys, want some popcorn?" Beca questioned, pulling a box of microwave popcorn out of the pantry.

"Yes!" Natalie hollered.

"Please!" Dean hollered.

Once it was popped, Jesse shook it into a large bowl, setting it on the floor with the kids. they had made themselves comfortable on the carpet, pulling down the cushions off the couches. Courtney was snuggled under her favourite mink blanket. Brody was lying beside her, his head on Rosie's pillow pet (because the lady bug had been kindly lent out to the youngest Swanson). They were silent apart from the sound of chewing, eyes fixed on the television.

* * *

Jesse wasn't sure when, but somewhere between Dorothy skipping down the Yellow Brick Road and Dorothy and the Scarecrow finding the Tin Man, Beca had tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder. And, as her breathing grew deeper and her eyes got heavier, she found herself resting her head in his lap. Jesse smiled, running his fingers through Beca's dark curls.

By the end of the movie, he was the only one awake. Somewhere during the movie, Brody had tucked himself under Courtney's blanket, and Dean had fallen asleep resting against Rosie's thigh. Natalie was leaning against Ben's shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I could get used to this", he said softly, reaching out to grab the remote and flicking off the television.


	16. Chapter 16

When Beca's eyes opened in the darkness of the early morning, she was confused. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know why her breathing had an echo.

She didn't know why her breathing had seven echoes.

Sitting up, she looked around the room groggily before she realised what happened.

Jesse Swanson had slept over.

She had fallen asleep on Jesse Swanson's lap and Jesse Swanson was asleep on her lounge.

"Holy shit", she murmured, slipping out of the room (careful not to step on the menagerie of children who had passed out on her floor). "Oh holy shit!"

Padding into the kitchen, she pulled out a glass and poured herself cold water, taking a long sip and leaning against the wall. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to process the night's events.

Michael had told her father and stepmonster about her relationship.

Her father and stepmonster had met and liked Jesse.

She had fallen asleep with her head in his lap watching a movie.

It was moving too fast, and she didn't even know where to begin.

Ordinarily, in a situation like that, she'd call Chloe.

(But they'd have a field day if they got even a whiff of what had happened. Calling Chloe was not an option.)

Retreating to her bedroom, she crawled under the blankets, closing her eyes and willing sleep to overcome her.

(It didn't excuse the fact that she wished that Jesse was lying beside her.)

* * *

(She didn't sleep that night.)

* * *

When Jesse opened his eyes, the sun barely rising in the sky, he found an empty spot where Beca had fallen asleep. His shoulders slumped and he stood up, unaware of where she had disappeared to.

Checking on the kids (who were asleep in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor), he advanced into the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water, he stood at the sink, sighing heavily.

(Where the hell was Beca? Fat Amy had joked that she would run, but he didn't think she was serious. At least not serious enough to run from her own house.)

"Hi", Beca said softly, looking at the floor, as she emerged from her bedroom.

"Morning", Jesse said in surprise. She gave him a small smile but refused to make eye contact. He stepped towards her, a smile on his face- but that drooped away when he saw the worried expression on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder and she shied away, pulling away from his reach. Jesse retreated immediately, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Beca stood there awkwardly for a moment, before beginning to pace.

"Want some coffee?" she said.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. They're still asleep". He smiled softly, motioning towards the lounge room.

"What time did they fall asleep?" she questioned, pulling out two mugs and turning on the coffee machine.

"Probably nine, nine thirty?" he shrugged. "Natalie crashed first, I think".

"She doesn't do late nights", Beca agreed, holding up the jar of sugar. He nodded, and she put a spoon into his mug. "What time did I fall asleep?" she wondered out loud.

"Pretty quickly". He shrugged. "Bec-"

She didn't want to have that conversation. So instead she busied herself, making coffee and pulling the milk out of the fridge, surveying the kitchen for something to feed the six kids for breakfast.

"I had a really nice time last night", he said instead (Chloe had told him that she had a habit of shutting people out when she didn't want to talk about something, and he didn't want that to happen). "Your parents are really nice".

(If anything, Beca thought that meeting her father and Sheila would send him running for the hills.)

"Thanks for coming", she mumbled. "It meant a lot to me- and the girls. I'm still going to kill Michael, but that's not the point".

"That's what brothers do". Jesse shrugged. "I'd do the same for my little sister".

He had brought up his sister Mikaela once since Beca had known him, and spoken about her enough for Beca to know that she was two and a half years younger, loved Disney movies, and had been in a relationship with the same guy since she was sixteen. Jesse loved her dearly, but with him in Georgia and Mikaela living in California, they didn't see each other as often as they'd like.

Their idle conversation turned into playful banter as their coffee cooled, Jesse going into great details of the history of John Hughes' Sixteen Candles (the next movie he was going to force Beca to watch, it seemed).

"Hi Daddy". Brody appeared in the doorway, rubbing his sleepy eyes, his hair tousled and sticking up in a hundred different directions. "Hi Beca".

"Morning Brody", Beca said with a smile, and he bypassed Jesse to hug her (Jesse wasn't sure whether or not to be happy that he liked Beca or offended because he preferred the brunette). Beca lifted the sleepy little boy into her arms, and he rested her head against her chest, yawning.

"Did you sleep good?" Jesse questioned, and he nodded, yawning again.

"Beca, sometimes Daddy makes pancakes", he mumbled. "Do you like pancakes?"

"I do, we all like pancakes". She nodded.

"Hey Daddy, can you make pancakes?"

Before Jesse could answer, the three of them heard tiny footsteps with the grace of an insect. Courtney poked her head into the room, smiling when she saw Jesse sitting there.

"Hi", she whispered.

"Hey there early bird". Beca grinned at her youngest, and she was hugged quickly before Courtney climbed into Jesse's lap. Jesse wrapped his arms protectively around her, and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Daddy's makin' pancakes", Brody confirmed, and Courtney giggled with excitement.

"I love pancakes! Pancakes with maple syrup, right Mummy?"

"Right", Beca confirmed, and Jesse smiled.

"Well, that's settled it! Want to help me make pancakes, Courtney?"

"Yeah". She nodded, and Jesse lifted her to his hip. Scanning the kitchen, Beca pointed him in the direction of the pantry, and Jesse pulled out the tub of flour. Putting Courtney and the flour on the bench, he pulled out the butter, the milk and some eggs, before Beca pulled out a bowl for him.

"Let's get this happening", Jesse said to Courtney, and she laughed. "You know what? On Valentine's Day, Brody and I made pink pancakes to celebrate".

"You're such a weirdo!" Beca burst into laughter, real laughter that rang through the kitchen. Jesse looked at her, breaking into an even bigger grin. Courtney and Brody started to giggle, exchanging glances between the two of them.

"What's goin' on?" Rosie bleated sleepily from the doorway.

"We're makin' pancakes! Wanna help?" Brody said cheerfully, waving to the older child from the countertop. "Do you like pancakes, Rosie?"

"Mmm". She flopped onto a chair sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Rosie, did we wake you up?" Beca said sympathetically. "Sorry, Ro".

"It's 'kay". She yawned, resting her head on the table. "I like pancakes".

Slowly, one by one, Natalie, Dean and finally Ben shuffled into the kitchen, woken by the giggles and smell of pancakes.

(They were becoming so domestic. The thought both thrilled and terrified Beca.)

* * *

"What's your favourite kind of pancake topping?" Jesse asked Natalie, and the little girl grinned at him.

"Strawberry jam".

"I love strawberry jam", he pronounced, taking the jar from Beca and helping her to smear it across the pancakes. "Strawberry jam and cream, have you tried that?"

"Yeah, but I like just strawberry jam better". Natalie shrugged, stabbing a pancake and hacking at it with her knife.

"What about you, Ben?" Beca asked, as the eldest of the six scanned the table.

"Nutella", he declared.

"That's Mum's favourite", Rosie said quietly, as she drizzled honey onto her pancakes.

(It amazed Jesse that while the six kids they had between them were so alike in so many ways, they were so incredibly different. Not one child had the same topping on their pancake as another.)

* * *

"Thank you for having us Beca", Dean said politely, and Beca grinned at him, ruffling his hair.

"You're more than welcome".

Jesse pecked a kiss to her cheek, making her grin.

"Enjoy the walk of shame". Her eyes twinkled, and Jesse beamed at her.

He leaned towards her, so close that his breath tickled her ear. "I'm not ashamed", he whispered, and she shivered. He kissed her cheek and Beca turned her head, pressing her lips against his.

"Hey Mummy?" Courtney said, once Jesse's car had disappeared out of sight.

"Yeah baby?"

"Let's do that again", she decided and Beca lifted her to her hip, kissing her cheek and cradling her gently.

"I think we might". She hugged Rosie and Natalie tight, before herding them inside.

* * *

"Can someone get my phone?" Beca called, as she braided Natalie's damp hair back later that night. "Rosie, can you get the phone for me?"

There was a moment of silence, before Rosie's voice rang down the hallway.

"Hey Mum!" Rosie hollered. "Uncle Michael's on the phone".

Beca groaned. "Come in here, Ro, gimme the phone".

Courtney laughed, rolling onto her back but not peeling her eyes off her mother's television (fixated on a Disney Junior program). Accepting the phone, she tucked it in between her head and her shoulder, continuing to tie back her middle child's hair.

"What do you want, Michael?"

"Hey Bec-key", Michael said, the grin on his face audible in his voice. "How was dinner with the parental folk?"

"For your information, Michael", Beca said hotly. "My father and your mother thoroughly enjoyed dinner and had a very enjoyable time making conversation. We had a very good time".

"Why do I think you're lying?"

"I'm not", she informed him. "We had a great time. Dad and Sheila loved him".

"When are you meeting his parents?" Aubrey called.

"One step at a time, people". Her eyes widened, and Rosie chuckled.

"Listen, Bec", Michael said gently. "I'm sorry for telling Mum and Will about Jesse, I seriously thought they knew. That was an accident".

"Just like you accidentally told them about Luke?"

"No, no, this is an accident. That was not, that was purely to get back at the fact that you screamed 'he's dating my tormentor' at them", he said sheepishly (and although Aubrey had assured Beca that she had forgiven her for that outburst, because at the time the two tolerated each other and might have even gone as far as to say they were friends, Beca was still sure that Aubrey held a grudge). "But you're happy, and I'm happy. But just be careful, alright?"

"I am, Michael".

"I know, but be careful".

"I will. I've got to go; it's the girls' bedtime. I'll talk to you later".

"Bye Becs".

Putting the phone down, she faced her three daughters. "Alright, time for bed".

"Aw, Mum", Natalie grumbled.

"Hey, first of all we've got to have a little chat", she informed them, flicking off the television. "Now, I'm sure Aunt Chloe or Aunt Amy or Aunt Stacie will bring it up, but you've got to make Mummy a promise. You can't tell them yet that Jesse and the boys slept over, alright? It's a secret".

"Why?" Natalie questioned.

"Because if we tell them, Aunt Chloe might have a heart attack", she said honestly. "You've got to wait until Mummy tells them. We've got to ease them into the news; we don't want to kill Aunt Chloe".

(She didn't even want to imagine the outburst that would follow.)

"No", Courtney said seriously, and Rosie chuckled (because, being the eldest, she had seen a few Chloe Beale outbursts in her time. Rosie was old enough to remember the wedding of her beloved aunt and uncle, and that was an event and a half).

"Promise?" Beca checked.

"Promise".

And the four of them locked pinkies.

* * *

"So, if Uncle Donald, Uncle Benji, Hat or Uni ask, what are we gonna tell them?"

"We watched movies and had dinner at Beca's", Dean recited.

"What aren't we going to tell them?" Jesse prompted.

"That we had a sleepover with Rosie and Natalie and Courtney", Brody said cheerfully.

"Good boys. Promise?" Jesse checked.

"We already promised, Dad", Ben reminded him.

"Humour me Benny". They locked pinkies and Jesse patted their backs. "Good boys. You make me proud. I love you".

* * *

**Hey weirdo, thanks for a really great weekend. The girls and I had a great time.**

Jesse smiled, as the text came through to his phone. He had had a great day. Somehow, hanging out with Beca felt natural.

**Brody hasn't stopped talking about it either, we all really enjoyed ourselves. Were you okay this morning? You didn't seem yourself.**

Beca sighed heavily (because of course he would bring up the topic that she did not want to talk about).

**I'd rather not talk about it through text. Want to grab a coffee once the kids are at school on Monday?**

Checking his work schedule to make sure he didn't have any meetings, he sent a reply back to the brunette.

**Absolutely. See you on Monday Becs **

* * *

Once Natalie and Rosie were at school, Beca took Courtney by the hand and the two of them walked down to the park. Courtney chatted the whole way (because apparently he had inherited Aunt Amy's need for incessant conversation, regardless of topic), occasionally looking up at Beca with a look that could only melt her heart of stone (Aubrey's words in their freshman year of college).

"When's Jesse gonna be here?" she questioned suddenly, as she cheerfully swung her mother's hand a little higher.

"I don't know babe, we've just got to be patient".

"There's Jesse!" Courtney shrieked excitedly, her bionic vision catching sight of the pair in the distance. "There's Brody too!"

She snatched up Beca's hand, all but hauling her mother towards the father son pair.

"Come on, Mum!"

"I'm coming, hold your horses!"

"Hi Jesse!" Courtney hugged Jesse quickly, before turning to Brody.

"Let's go!"

"Let's go!" Brody agreed.

Brody gave Beca the quickest hug in the world, before grabbing Courtney's hand and hauling her off towards the playground.

They were the best of friends. They were the best of friends and Beca found it adorable.

"Hey", Jesse said with a grin, handing her a coffee and kissing her cheek.

"Hey". She gave him a small smile, cradling the coffee with both hands.

"So, what's up?"

"I'm sorry", she blurted out. "It was just… it freaked me out, you know? I mean, Luke was the only person who ever slept over. Like… um… it just freaked me out. I mean, I like you, I really like you… and I think that was what scared me".

(She loved him, but what was she going to do? Just going to blurt out that she loved him in the park? Yeah, that was totally not going to happen.)

(The unbreakable Beca Mitchell had just admitted that she was scared. If one of her friends' heard that, they might have dropped dead.)

"I like you too". And Jesse's face turned even pinker than Beca's. "I, just… want to go out again next weekend?"

"Sure". She nodded, her heart thumping in her chest.

(Luke had never looked at her the way Jesse looked at her.)

(Jesse hadn't felt that way since he was a freshman in college, seeing Katherine for the first time.)

The two sat on the park bench, hand in hand, watching Brody and Courtney play (occasionally shouting an instruction like 'put the stick down before you take her eye out Brody!' or 'get down before you fall down Courtney!') and talking. They didn't realise how late it was until Brody approached them, querying what they were eating for lunch.

An elderly woman approached them on their way out of the park (Jesse and Beca holding hands, with Brody's hand firmly attached to Beca's and Courtney swinging Jesse's arm cheerfully). "You have beautiful children", she complimented them. "You must be very proud".

Beca froze, and Jesse smoothly took over.

"Yes, we are", he said with a smile, and Brody and Courtney, not realising that she had thought that they shared the same parents, beamed cheesily up at her.

"Beautiful", she said softly.

* * *

"Guess what?"

They heard Chloe's voice before they saw her.

"Hi Uncle Tom!" Natalie said brightly.

"Hey rugrat!"

"Beca, you didn't guess", Chloe reminded her, grabbing her by the shoulders and beginning to jump.

"What?" Beca asked curiously.

"Guess!"

"Chloe we are not playing this game".

"I like that game", Courtney protested.

"No, no, we are not playing this game". Beca eyed Chloe curiously. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Lily has a date!"

"Does she? With who?"

"Donald!"

Beca screwed up her nose. "Who the hell's Donald?"

"Jesse's Donald!"

"Don't say it like that Chlo", Tom advised.

"Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"I thought he was going to hook up with Stacie!"

"Don't say it like that Bec".

"Okay, who brought you?"

"I could organise a double wedding!"

"What?" Beca bellowed, all excitement for her quirky little friend vanishing. "Excuse me?"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Chloe questioned, and Rosie nodded.

"Yep".

"Oh well! This is so exciting!" and Chloe began to jump again, making Beca laugh.

* * *

When Jesse texted Beca a photo of Brody all but passed out in the middle of the kitchen floor, Beca laughed and laughed.

When Jesse received a photo of Courtney in the driveway, clad in her dancing gear, mid-twirl, he broke into an ear to ear grin.

Dean took the drawings that he had made with Rosie to show his class teacher.

Natalie took a photo of her and Ben with the giraffes at the zoo for her themed show and tell.

(Jesse's boys were seemed to be adjusting to the prospect of the girls acting as their sisters, and vice versa.)

* * *

When Donald suggested he and Lily babysit the kids together, Jesse wasn't sure how to react.

Sure, he was the boys' beloved Uncle and he knew how much the girls adored their aunt, but having the two of them watch six kids under eight seemed a bit much.

"It'll be like a party!" Donald said, pacing Jesse's kitchen. "Come on, they'll love it!"

"I'm sure they would, but there's six of them!" Jesse protested. "There will be six kids under eight here or at Beca's, and that's a lot of kids. That's double the amount of small bodies than usual".

"They're kids!" Donald said breezily, waving his hand.

(He could handle the kids, he was a cool uncle. He had bath crayons and rubber ducks. And he never once showed them any tricks with fire. That had been all Benji.)

After much discussion (where he and Beca actually made a list of the pros and cons of Donald and Lily watching their offspring for the night) and a few phone calls (to question where about in proximity to Jesse's house would Fat Amy, Stacie, Unicycle and Hat be on the night, in case of an emergency), they relented.

"You are not going to regret this, this is gonna be the best night ever", Donald told Beca, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Okay", she said uncertainly.

(She was kind of regretting it already, but that was neither here nor there. Donald wanted to prove he was the fun Uncle, and she'd let him to that. As long as her three children were alive when she returned, that was what mattered.)

* * *

**You're a lucky girl flatbutt ;) a piece of man candy like that doesn't come along often ;)**

**I am so jealous right now! Who would have thought that the kid with an earspike be out on a romantic date? Don't do anything I wouldn't do! ;)**

**Have fun tonight ;)**

(She had the worst friends ever.)

* * *

It took everything he had not to blurt out over Thai food how much he loved her. Instead, he rattled off his movie trivia (trying to convince her to allow him to show her the Star Wars movies and ET, and she was firmly objecting), grinning at the beautiful woman across from him.

* * *

There were certain things that Jesse did that reminded Beca of Luke. When she reached towards Jesse's plate of chocolate mud cake with her spoon, he didn't bat her hand away like Luke had. Instead, he brought his spoon towards her crème brulee, laughing.

(Luke didn't share. Jesse was all for sharing.)

* * *

"Hey", Jesse whispered, leading Beca into the kitchen, and Lily looked at him with her big unblinking eyes.

"How was your date?" she whispered, and Beca smiled at her.

"Good. Thank you for looking after the kids".

"They were really good", Donald said, nodding. "How was the date?"

"Good". Jesse nodded, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulder. She leaned into him, and he kissed the top of her head.

Jesse, thanking Lily and Donald again, walked them down to Donald's car, while Beca went into the living room to adjust blankets and make sure they were all comfortable. From what she understood, they had been sleeping like soldiers, watching the movies, but their formation had become morphed.

Rosie was curled in a ball, and Natalie was sprawled out. Courtney and Brody (the best of friends) were lying just far enough apart so their fingers touched (which Beca thought was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her entire life), while had worked himself so his feet were next to Ben's head. And Ben was lying on a diagonal, stretching out and making his lanky body look even longer (the same way Courtney did when someone shared a bed with her- and not only did she hog the bed, she kicked).

When Jesse motioned her into the kitchen for a drink, she gladly accepted.

"Thank you, for a really great night", she said quietly.

As the night drew closed, they found themselves moving closer and closer to each other. she took his hand in hers, squeezing gently, and Jesse put an arm around her shoulder.

He initiated the first kiss.

But she never stopped him.

Sparks flew throughout the kitchen, as tongues tangoed and Beca wrapped her arms around Jesse, his hands getting lost in her dark curls. She pushed him back so he was leaning against the kitchen wall, and he nipped at her earlobe, making her shiver.

Breathily they made their way down the hallway to avoid waking their children, closing Jesse's bedroom door with a click.

"Are you sure?" Jesse whispered hoarsely to Beca, as she tugged at his shirt.

She nodded. She'd never been more sure of anything in her life.

The night air was cold.

But Beca and Jesse were steaming hot.


	17. Chapter 17

"Beca!"

"Don't you have work?" Beca protested, as she twisted the hair tie around the end of Natalie's braid. "We've got to go, why are we running so late? Courtney! Shoes, now".

"What's this I hear about a sleepover?"

"I don't know what you're talking about". Her cheeks flushed pink, and she yelled down the hallway again. "Rosie Ryerson, we have to go! We are running late!"

"Oh my God!"

"Get to work Chloe".

"No, you're not getting out of it that easily". Chloe grabbed Beca by the hand, pulling her towards her. "Spill!"

(She had the worst friends ever. Who did they think they were, breaking into her house and demanding to know about her sex life? Stacie and Fat Amy had paid her a visit the night before and Stacie had taken one look at her before declaring 'Beca had sex last night!'.)

(It had taken her three hours to get them out of the house. She needed new friends.)

"Rosie!"

"I'm coming!"

"Natalie, where are your shoes? Why aren't you wearing them?"

"I dunno".

"Put your shoes on and get in the car".

"I don't feel well", Courtney informed her mother.

"I'm sorry, baby. We're just going to have to work with that for the day, Courtney, Mummy's got a meeting and you've got school".

The little girl frowned, her shoulders deflating. "My tummy hurts, Aunt Chloe".

"Does it baby?" Chloe frowned, holding her arms out. Courtney slipped off her chair, her shoelaces still untied, sliding into the redhead's arms. Chloe hugged her tight, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Rosie Jane!" Beca sighed heavily, before picking up all three backpacks and marching them out to her car. "She doesn't have a fever, Chlo, I've already checked.

"Are you sure?" Chloe checked, resting her hand on Courtney's forehead. "She feels a little warm".

"I'm coming!" Rosie bellowed from the other end of the house, stomping down the hallway with her shoelaces untied.

"Good Lord, finally. Get in the car, Natalie, get in the car, Courtney, come here".

Courtney slid of Chloe's lap, stepping towards her mother. Beca put her hand on her forehead, frowning a little.

"You're a little warm", she said uneasily. "Are you gonna be okay to go to school? Mummy will try and come and pick you up early, okay? I can try and call Aunt Amy, what do you think?"

"Call Aunt Amy", Courtney advised.

"Can you pick me up early?" Natalie called cheerfully from the front veranda.

"Are you in your car seat?"

"No".

"Then no".

It was at that moment that Courtney projectile vomited over the kitchen floor. Beca jumped back, letting out a groan.

"Oh my God!"

Chloe, seeing the look on Beca's face, picked up her car keys. "I'll get those two to school and then I'm going to work. Want me to get anything for this one?"

"No, no". Beca directed her youngest down the hallway towards the bathroom, surveying the vomit splattered kitchen floor. "I've just got to call my boss… this is gonna be a fun phone call. Be good for Aunt Chloe, guys, I'll see you when I come to pick you up, alright? Have a good day, I love you".

"Love you", Rosie and Natalie echoed.

* * *

"Hi Jesse!" Natalie said brightly, as she pecked a kiss to Chloe's cheek. "Thank you for taking us to school today Aunt Chloe".

"Hi Jesse", Chloe said smoothly, hugging Rosie quickly. "Have a good day Rosie posie, love you".

"Love you too".

"Where's Beca?" Jesse asked curiously, as Brody leant up against him.

"Oh, she's got a big meeting at work and Courtney projectile vomited on the kitchen floor as they were leaving", Chloe said. "So I took the girls for her".

"Is Courtney okay?" Brody asked worriedly, his best friend's name making his ears prick up.

"Poor thing", Jesse said softly. "I'm gonna give her a call, she said she can't miss this meeting. Maybe Courtney can spend the day with us, hey Brody?"

"Yeah". Brody nodded. "We can play".

"Maybe just watch some movies".

"Maybe we can just watch some movies". Brody nodded, and Chloe almost melted.

"You're a sweetheart", she declared and Brody blushed bashfully, wrapping an arm around his father's leg. Waving to Natalie and Rosie, she plucked her keys from her bag once more, before grinning at Jesse. "I'm really happy you met Beca, you know? She's happier than we've ever seen her. It suits her".

(Had Beca told her about what had gone down that weekend? He doubted it.)

* * *

"Hey Bec", Jesse said brightly.

"Hey Jesse, love to chat but there's no time. Gotta call my father. And Aubrey. Or Stacie. Why the hell isn't Fat Amy answering?"

"I heard Courtney's sick".

"Yeah, she projectile vomited worse than Aubrey when she's stressed". And she would have laughed, if the situation hadn't involved her. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Bring her around here", he offered.

"What?"

"Bring her here, get to your meeting. I know it's important, and you know Monday's my day off".

"No, she'll spread her germs and get you and Brody sick".

"Doesn't matter", Jesse told her. "If you're so worried, we could come to your place. She's not going to school, and you've got to get to work. Leave her with me".

"You're a lifesaver", she whispered.

"I'll be there in three minutes".

And three minutes later, just as Courtney had settled herself down on the lounge with a blanket and a bucket (because the last thing Beca wanted was vomit splattered carpet), there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Courtney!" Brody said brightly.

"Hey munchkin, heard you're feeling sick!" Jesse said gently, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah", she said quietly.

"I am so sorry to do this", Beca said in a rush, as she scrambled to collect all her things. "I owe you so big for this, Jess, you're a lifesaver".

"Good luck!"

"Thanks weirdo!"

And just like that, she was gone.

"Wanna watch The Little Mermaid?" Brody offered, hopping up onto the lounge beside her. "Daddy says that you'd like that movie".

"I love that movie". She nodded sleepily, and Jesse took the disc from Brody (who, at hearing that his best friend was sick, had grabbed a handful of DVDs and jumped in his car seat). "Let's have a movie day", he declared.

She scooted over, offering him part of the blanket, and Jesse grinned.

* * *

"Hey Ben!" Rosie appeared beside him and Ben looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he said immediately, seeing the panic in her eyes.

"Some kid- he shoved Natalie and she's really hurt herself!"

Ben took off, Rosie following him. "Ro, who was it?"

"That kid you hate".

"Adam?"

"Yeah, him!"

"Ben!" Dean said in relief, one arm around Natalie.

"Ben!" Natalie said, her voice wavering.

"Are you okay?" he checked, scanning his eyes over her. "What did you do to her?"

"Yeah, I'm-" she didn't even get to finish, before Ben jabbed the offender in the chest, making the surrounding kids gasp.

"You hurt my little sister!" he bellowed, jabbing him in the chest.

"She's not your sister!" he sneered.

"She's like my sister!" Ben protested, balling his fists.

"Ben, don't", Dean warned.

"Ben!" Rosie snapped, and Ben flung his fist at the other boy, making Natalie scream.

"Ben!" Dean hollered.

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed, and the guilty party looked up at the teacher on playground duty, trying their best to look innocent.

* * *

"Do you think we're gonna get in trouble?" Rosie said quietly.

"I don't think so", Dean said uneasily.

Natalie had tears in her eyes, as she looked at Ben. "My mummy's gonna be mad".

"Dad's not gonna be mad", Ben said confidently.

"He might be", Rosie said, her voice barely a whisper. "If he was my daddy he would be mad".

* * *

"Hey Daddy", Brody called. "Can I have some juice?"

"Hey Jesse, can I have some juice too?"

"You two are as thick as thieves", Jesse chuckled, taking two plastic cups from Beca's cupboard. The two were tucked under the same blanket on the couch, having spent the morning napping on and off.

"Can I answer the phone, Jesse?" Courtney questioned, as the house phone started to ring.

"I'll get it kiddo, it's alright". Reaching for the handset, he set the juice down. "Hello, Beca Mitchell's house".

"Hello, my name is Mrs Campbell, I'm the assistant principal at Barden Elementary-"

"I'm Jesse Swanson", he said in confusion.

"Oh, Mr Swanson! I was going to call you next", the woman on the other end said in a rush.

"What happened?" he said suspiciously.

* * *

"Hello?" Beca said in confusion.

"Hey, it's me", Jesse said brightly. "Now, I'm not sure what happened-"

"Wait, are the kids okay? Is Courtney okay?"

"Oh yeah yeah, she's fine. She's watching a movie with Brody. They're fine. I think it's our other kids that are the issue".

"What did they do?"

"Well the school called your house and I answered, and they said it was a good thing that I was here, because they were calling me next. Firstly, Natalie fell at school and she's fine, they think she's just lightly sprained her wrist-"

"Oh my God!"

"She's fine, she's fine. Anyway, it turns out she was pushed and Ben punched some kid in the nose because he pushed her".

"What?" she bellowed.

"Anyway, to cut a long story short, we apparently need to see their teachers after school. Natalie's fine".

"Good God".

* * *

"Hey there baby girl", Beca said softly, kneeling down beside her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay". She shrugged. "Me an' Brody have been watching movies. But Brody fell asleep".

"You both fell asleep", Jesse chuckled. "Did the school call you?"

"Unfortunately, right after I got off the phone". She frowned slightly. "This is gonna be an interesting little chat".

"Look at them!"

Beca would have laughed, if it weren't for the looks on their faces. They were sitting in a row in age order, Ben and Rosie talking seriously among themselves.

"That's probably the first and last time Ben and Rosie will ever be like that", Jesse murmured, biting back a chuckle.

"Hi Mummy", Natalie said quietly.

"Hello", Beca said with her eyebrow raised.

"Hi Daddy", Dean whispered, and Ben took his hand, reaching for Natalie's. Rosie squeezed Dean's free hand, and Brody and Courtney looked at them suspiciously.

"Hello", Jesse repeated,

Ben stepped forward. "Are we in trouble?" he questioned.

"Depends". Jesse shrugged. "Are you gonna tell us what happened?"

"It wasn't Ben's fault", Rosie said quickly.

"Yeah, it wasn't Ben's fault!" Dean agreed.

"I'm sorry". Natalie's bottom lip quivered, and Jesse lifted her into the air, letting go of Brody's hand to take Dean's.

"We're not talking about this here", Beca told them, squeezing Ben and Rosie's hands. "We're going back to our place, and then we're going to talk about it".

As they made the walk back to where Jesse and Beca had parked (looking like they wre making their way to the electric chair), they never let go of each other's hands.

(Beca wanted to capture the image with her phone, to chuckle about when they were teenagers. But she stopped herself, because the thought of the six of them growing up as siblings to the point where there would essentially be six teenagers scared the hell out of her.)

"I didn't think I should be in trouble", Ben said, once he was seated at the kitchen table with a glass of juice in front of him. "Rosie told me that some kid had pushed Natalie and I hate Adam, and he was hurting Natalie!"

"Yeah!" Dean spoke up.

"And Dad told me to look out for the girls, especially Nat because she was scared of starting school and she's the smallest, she's only in kindergarten, and some kid was hurting her! And Rosie told me". He nodded.

"Yep". Rosie nodded.

"You aren't in trouble", Jesse said carefully. "But if you do it again, I think you might be".

"but Dad, I was just listening to what you told me!"

"Yeah, you always tell us that you've gotta defend yourself", Rosie reminded Beca.

"Hey!" Beca held her hands up. "Jesse just said you're not in trouble, didn't he?"

"Yeah". Natalie nodded.

"Just don't let it happen again. But Benny?"

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Punch 'em even harder next time, alright?"

He broke into a grin. "Okay!"

"Beca!" Jesse protested.

"Go". Beca chuckled and the four kids fled (Brody and Courtney deciding that their siblings getting in trouble, whilst interesting, wasn't interesting enough to draw their attention away from Finding Nemo).

"If he had punched someone for anyone else, I probably would ground him", Jesse said quietly, putting an arm around Beca and kissing her cheek. "But I'm proud of him".

"I'm proud of all of them", Beca echoed, leaning into his embrace. "They're good kids".

* * *

(The next day, Brody spent the day with Beca and Courtney, his stomach aching and his temperature sky high. But the little girl was right there to nurse her best friend back to health.)


	18. Chapter 18

"What's up with those two?" Jesse questioned.

(For the two who seemed to hate each other, Rosie and Ben had been spending a lot of time together. Coming out of their classrooms, the two were huddled together, talking seriously.)

"Rosie posie", Beca called.

"Hi Mum". She grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Benny, what's goin' on?" Jesse said suspiciously.

"Nothing".

"You are horrible liars", Beca pronounced. "What's going on?"

"Well", Rosie drew out. "We've got a- what's the word, Ben?"

"Proposition".

"Whoa!" Beca held up her hands, laughing. "You've got a proposition for us?"

"Yeah!" Rosie said indignantly. "Me and Ben have a proposition for you and Jesse".

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this", Jesse chuckled. "Spit it out, what's happening?"

"You and Beca always choose where we get to go", Ben complained. "And we just have to come! Or we get left at home".

"Okay…"

"Me and Rosie think that we should get to choose where we get to go next time", he nodded.

"Yeah".

"Do you really?"

"Yeah". The two of them nodded, looking equally determined.

(Beca didn't know what to be more worried about- the fact that their facial expressions were identical, or the fact that they were getting along solely to plot things.)

"That sounds fair", Jesse said, and Beca's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Beca eyed him warily.

"But, Beca and I will have to discuss a few conditions. That sound fair?"

Rosie and Ben exchanged suspicious looks, in the same silent conversation that their parents shared.

"Okay", they said together.

* * *

"Okay, we have a few conditions", Jesse said the next day, and Rosie crossed her arms, looking at him suspiciously. "Holy cow you look like your mother. Alright, condition number one".

"We can't leave Georgia", Beca informed them. "More specifically, we aren't travelling more than an hour outside of Barden".

(Because it would be just their luck that they requested Disney World or something. Beca knew how her girls worked and they may very well ask for a trip to Tasmania.)

"Okay", Ben said easily. "Anything else?"

"It can't be too expensive".

"That's fine".

(They were agreeing way too easily. Beca was worried.)

"And three, when we go, the two of you have to get along for the whole day", Jesse warned.

Rosie and Ben eyed each other warily, exchanging silent words that Beca and Jesse couldn't decipher.

"Okay", they said in unison.

"Let's go to Disney!" Brody said brightly.

"No!"

* * *

"Beca Mit-chell!"

Beca heard her friends before she saw them, and she knew she had to act fast.

"Courtney, go and tell them Mummy's not here", she said quickly. "And while you're doing that, Mummy's gonna escape out the back door and jump the fence".

Natalie started to chuckle. "Aunt Amy says you couldn't jump the back fence if you tried because you're a shortie".

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you're shorter than Mummy!" Courtney said indignantly.

"Thank you!" Beca rolled her eyes, as Chloe almost broke the front door down.

"Bec!"

"Hi Aunt Chloe!" Rosie said cheerfully, going to hug the redhead.

"Hey there Rosie posie! Hey Natty bear, hey Courty!"

"What's going on?" Beca said suspiciously, as Stacie wrapped her arms around her.

"Girls night in!" Stacie said brightly.

"Get out of my house".

"Beca!"

"Sorry. Get out of my house please", she elaborated, pointing to the door.

"Nope. You're not getting out of it like that. We are going to sit down and have a serious discussion".

"Nope. Not happening". Beca shook her head.

"Come on, we'll help make dinner", Cynthia Rose offered.

"Dinner's already on the stove", Beca informed them. "Actually, Amy, while you're here, I need to ask a favour".

"Anything for my favourite shortie".

"Hey" Courtney protested.

"My favourite big shortie", she correctly quickly, and Courtney burst into giggles.

"You liked that, did you punchkin?" Stacie chuckled, swinging the little girl into the air.

"You're my favourite little flatbutts", Fat Amy said with a grin.

(All of Beca's college nicknames had come out, and Fat Amy, much to Beca's dismay, had begun to call her children those names.)

"In the next few weeks can we borrow your car?"

"The beast?"

"Yep".

"Of course".

"We're goin' out with Jesse!" Courtney said brightly. "And Brody".

"What about the other boys?" Cynthia Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, them too". She nodded enthusiastically. "Brody is my best friend, Aunt Cynthia Rose".

"Is he, sweetie?" Aubrey grinned, and the little girl nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe you and Jesse had sex and you didn't say anything!" Stacie crossed her arms, glaring at Beca. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Mostly because you'd react like this!" Beca objected. "Like what the hell is wrong with you? And Aubrey, you tell Michael everything!"

"What, you think I'm going to go and tell Michael?" Aubrey's eyebrows almost shot off her head.

"Yeah, because he's your lobster!" she said sarcastically. "How did you even find out? Seriously?"

"Beca, we've known you since college", Chloe said unhelpfully. "We know you".

"Still, that doesn't give you the right to march yourself into my house and announce for the world to hear that I had sex". Beca's cheeks darkened. "I mean, it's not like I went around announcing it!"

"Because you hate public displays of affection and hate it when people advertise their love lives on Twitter and Instagram and social media of the sort". Stacie rolled her eyes (because it was a rant they had been hearing from the brunette since college). "Seriously, though. When are you meeting his parents?"

"We're doing Thanksgiving together, apparently".

Chloe actually squealed and clapped her hand. "I can't wait!"

(She was the spitting image of a seal, actually, Beca thought.)

* * *

"Beca!" Ben called excitedly.

"Beca!" Brody ran ahead of his brothers, throwing his arms around the brunette and making her grunt.

"Oof! Hey there Brody!"

"Jesse!" Courtney screeched, running towards him with all her force.

"Guess what?" Dean said excitedly. "We know where we wanna go!"

"Yeah, and it's not even Disney!" Natalie said brightly.

Jesse laughed. "Really?"

"Yep". Rosie nodded.

"Alright, let's hear it".

"Me and Ben have decided that we wanna go to the big safari park", Rosie informed them. "We all decided together".

"Yeah, it's different to the zoo", Dean informed her. "We talked about it".

"We did". Natalie nodded.

"Yeah", Ben said. "And then we wanna come back home and watch The Lion King and make pizzas!"

"Make pizzas?"

"Yeah, Daddy does it with us all the time", Dean said cheerfully.

Beca and Jesse exchanged looks.

"Okay", Jesse said finally. "This weekend. Prepare yourself for a safari getaway".

Brody and Courtney shrieked excitedly, grabbing each other's hands and dancing around, making both her mother and his father laugh.

* * *

"Everybody in!" Beca announced, steering Fat Amy's beast of a car into Jesse's driveway. The three girls were strapped into the backseat, waiting for the three boys to join them (and whilst Ben and Rosie promised to get along with each other, they didn't want to sit anywhere near each other).

"Let's do this!" Jesse called, coming towards the car with Brody's seat. "Let me anchor this in and we'll be on our way".

And once Brody and his seat were strapped into the car and the other two boys had climbed in, Beca climbed over the gearstick and settled herself into the passenger seat.

"Let's go", Jesse called, and Natalie let out an excited whoop.

The drive to the jungle safari park they had selected was a little under an hour, but in that hour the kids sang, laughed, joked and fought slightly (Jesse saw, in the rear view mirror, the dirty looks that Rosie and Ben were exchanging and called out gaily "If there's fighting I'll turn this beast around!"), before Jesse steered the car into a parking spot.

"Let's go!"

The fact that they were giving out balloons at the entrance cemented the fact that the park was the best place in the entire world for three year old Courtney and four year old Brody. The fact that tigers were the first thing they saw cemented it for Dean (and even Natalie).

"This is so much cooler than the zoo", Ben declared, and Rosie nodded in agreement.

They saw tigers and lions and monkeys and a variety of different birds, all before lunch. And afterwards, they took a ride on the train throughout the park, which was almost definitely the highlight for little Rosie.

"Daddy, that one looks like Rafiki!" Brody giggled, holding Beca's hand tight.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jesse agreed, squeezing Courtney's hand.

"You excited to watch that movie tonight, Brody?" Beca checked (she might not have liked movies herself, but she had three young kids and they had watched the Disney classics a thousand times over).

"Yeah!"

* * *

"It was even better than the zoo!"

"It was so awesome!"

"Can we come back again?"

"Thanks for taking us today!"

"Can we come back again soon?"

"The train and the monkeys was my favourite!"

"Now let's go and watch The Lion King!"

"Maybe Uncle Donald can come next time!"

The backseat was full of excited chatter, as Jesse and Beca leaned through and made sure all six seatbelts were buckled.

"Maybe we can come back sometime", Jesse amended, as he climbed into the driver's seat. That statement was met with excited shrieks, and Beca started to laugh.

* * *

"It's a proper sleepover!" Brody said in delight, Jesse roughly towel drying his hair. Courtney grinned from where Beca was braiding her hair back, swinging her slippered feet.

After returning to Beca's, all six kids had been bathed or showered and dressed into their pyjamas, while their parents cut up pizza toppings. And with the three boys and the three girls dressed in their pyjamas, they rolled up their sleeves and made their way into the kitchen to get to work making dinner.

Beca's kitchen table was covered in little bowls, and two jars of pizza sauce were being passed around.

"I love pizza", Dean said emphatically, as he carefully laid slices of pepperoni on his pizza base. "It's my favourite food in the entire world".

"I like spaghetti", Natalie said absently, as she made a pattern out of the mushrooms. "But pizza's my next favourite".

Courtney sprinkled cheese from a great height, getting more cheddar on the table than on her pizza, but no one said anything. "I love macaroni and cheese, right Mummy?"

"Right", Beca confirmed, as Jesse sprinkled cheese over the pizza they were sharing.

(They were so different in every way. Whilst she was happy with plain pepperoni and cheese, he wanted all the toppings. So they compromised- they'd have everything but anchovies.)

"I love pizza too", Ben said quietly.

Once all seven pizza bases were loaded with toppings and smothered in cheese, they were stuffed into the oven, the kids trooping into the living room to get the movie started. Rosie put the DVD into the player, the six kids sprawling out underneath the makeshift tent they had made.

"Today was the best day", Natalie voiced, as the Disney castle appeared on the television.

Jesse started to chuckle, as the movie started. "You know, Benny, when you were born and the nurse gave you to me to hold, I lifted you into the air like Simba just there?"

Ben shook his head, and Beca started to giggle.

"You're such a weirdo", she accused.

"Katherine freaked out and demanded that I gave him back before they declared us unfit parents". Jesse chuckled at the memory, wrapping his arm around Beca and kissing her cheek.

They spent the night tucked within the kids' tent, eating pizza (and once that was demolished, ice cream with chocolate sauce and popcorn) and watching the movie. And once the Lion King had finished, the kids pounced on The Jungle Book, keeping up with their animal theme of the day.

Rosie and Ben were the only ones awake by the end of The Jungle Book, propped up sleepily on their elbows.

"It's okay, lay down", Jesse said softly, moving the empty bowls of ice cream and setting them aside. "It's getting late and you've had a big day".

Rosie allowed Jesse to shift her slightly so her head was resting on a pillow, blinking sleepily up at him. "Thanks for taking us out today", she said quietly.

"Yeah, thank you", Ben murmured, as Beca pulled a blanket over him.

It wasn't long until they too were asleep, and Beca and Jesse climbed up onto the couch.

"I better put her to bed", Beca said, as Courtney shifted again (knowing that Courtney would be devastated to find out that she missed the campout in the lounge room but if she woke up, she'd never get back to sleep).

"It's alright, I'll do it". Jesse heaved himself up, sliding his hands underneath Courtney's tiny body. He rested her head against his chest, cradling her gently. "Good night Courtney", he whispered to the little girl, as Beca followed him down the hallway. He expertly tugged back the blankets, resting her down on the mattress. She curled herself into a ball and he adjusted the blankets around her shoulder. "Sleep tight munchkin".

"Night Daddy", she murmured.

The two adults froze, Jesse turning to stare at Beca. Her expression was blank, and Jesse was unable to draw anything out of it.

Holy shit.


	19. Chapter 19

Jesse wasn't sure what to do.

The daughter of his girlfriend had just referred to him as 'daddy'. What did he do? Jump up and down with excitement, because he wanted nothing more than to be her daddy? Apologise profusely and remove himself and his children from her life? Pretend he hadn't heard her and continue on with their night?

(Jesse was honestly lost; he'd never been in that situation before.)

The two silently exited the bedroom, stepping awkwardly into the hallway. Beca never met Jesse's eyes, and her expression was still blank.

"Bec", he said carefully, wringing his fingers. "I-"

"Don't", she cut him off. "She's a kid, and I'd rather she call you that than her sperm donor". She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he squeezed her tight. "I love you", she whispered (where had those words come from? Oh right, since the moment she saw his face at the bar that night), and Jesse felt his heart explode.

"I love you too".

When they fell into Beca's bed that night, Beca was sure that Jesse was the man for her.

(But there was still that niggling at the back of her mind that told her that something wasn't completely right.)

* * *

"Hey Rosie!" Jesse poked his head out the back door, to find the seven year old swinging her legs back and forth, trying to get the swing moving. "Want a push?"

She shook her head, and he advanced towards her. "No thanks".

"Hey, what's up? Why aren't you inside with all the other kids?"

"Don't want to watch a movie".

He gasped. "You aren't taking after your mother, are you? Don't you like movies anymore?"

"I don't like _Toy Story 3_". She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

In the time that Jesse had known Beca and her kids, he had worked out that Rosie was the most like her mother. Beca had her walls from being hurt, and slowly but surely he was breaking them down. Rosie, on the other hand, had walls from when her father left- and she didn't let them show often. When she did, Jesse had noticed, it was almost impossible to get through to her. Like mother, like daughter, Beca had sighed once, and Jesse knew what she meant.

"You know, I went to see that at the cinema".

"With the boys?" she said quietly.

"No, by myself". He shrugged, and she looked at him. "What, a grown up can't go and see a Disney movie?"

"No, they can". She kept her eyes on the ground, kicking her feet a little harder.

"Hey, what's up, Rosie posie?" Jesse gently pulled the seat of the swing back, giving her a slight push to get the swing moving.

"Nothing".

"Are you sure? If you don't want to talk to me about it I can go and get your mum".

"No, I don't want to talk to my mum". She shook her head with a firmness that had to have been inherited from Beca Mitchell. "I don't want to talk about it".

"You know, sometimes just blurting it out can make you feel better". He grinned at her and she frowned, looking on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

"My daddy left when Courtney was a baby", she said, her voice as audible as her aunt Lily's. "He left and never came back and he made my mum cry and she was sad for a long time. And then she met you and she's really happy all the time now and I like it, but I miss my dad. Do you think he misses me?"

Jesse felt his heart break a little, for the little girl that was too young to understand what had happened. "I'm absolutely positive he still loves you, Rosie", he assured her. "What's not to love? You're funny and smart and so, so beautiful. You're one of the coolest girls I've ever met, you know?"

She met his eyes for a second. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that my mum met you".

"You know what, Rosie? I'm glad I met your mum. I'm so glad I met your mum and you girls".

Hopping off the swing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he squeezed her tight, holding her for a moment. She buried her head in his neck, tears staining the collar of his shirt, but he didn't care.

"Thanks Jesse", she whispered, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, Rosie".

"Love you too", she mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Rosie, where's Courtney?" Beca wanted to know, tying her hair up in a loose bun.

"She's on the front step". Rosie shrugged, turning the page in her book. Beca's heart skipped a beat, as she moved to the open front door. Little Courtney was sitting on the top of the wooden steps, her chin resting in her hands.

She looked so much like her big sister, three and a half years earlier.

For two weeks after Luke left, Rosie sat on the front steps of their house, waiting. Waiting for her daddy that never came home. For six months, when Beca tucked her in at night, she would question. "When's Daddy coming home?"

Beca knew that Rosie missed her father. Despite putting on a brave face most of the time, she did. She was a daddy's little girl, just like Beca had been when she was younger. When Luke left, it hit her the hardest.

Beca had tried to contact him after the initial blow up. Her heart was in pieces, but she had three children with the man. She wasn't going to let her kids' life end up like hers had, she wasn't going to deny him access to the girls, and she wasn't going to deny the girls access to their father.

But Luke had blatantly ignored her.

(She had cried to Chloe night after night, cradling her newborn Courtney to her chest, sobbing about how broken her girls would be. Just because she hated him for what he did to her, she didn't want her girls to suffer. She had pieces of her heart walking around outside her body, and seeing them upset made her cry even harder.)

It had made Beca's heart ache, and seeing Courtney sitting the same way Rosie had caused a lump to rise in her throat.

"Hey Courty, what are you doing?" she wanted to know, sitting beside her youngest daughter. Courtney grinned at her.

"I'm waiting for Jesse", she told her.

Beca wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you".

"I love you too, Mummy". Courtney hugged her back, leaning against her. "Is Jesse gonna be here soon?"

(Beca wasn't sure, but it was probably that moment where she realised how deep her relationship with Jesse was. If they broke up, it wouldn't just be her getting hurt.)

"Yeah baby, he will be", she assured her.

(And if he wasn't, Michael and Tom would kick his ass.)

"Jesse's my favourite guy", Courtney said conversationally. "I love it when he pushes me on the swings".

"What about when I push you on the swings?"

"Yeah, I love that too, but Jesse pushes me really high!" she threw her arms in the air dramatically to show her exactly how high Jesse pushed her. "And when we went to the pool he threw me up even higher than Uncle Michael and Uncle Tom".

Beca grinned, kissing the top of her head again. "I love you, Courtney Mae".

Just then, Jesse's car pulled into the driveway and Courtney sprang up from the steps.

"Jesse!" she called in excitement, running down and launching herself at him. Jesse caught her and lifted her into the air, holding her tight.

"Hey munchkin!" he laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck (in exactly the same way Rosie had done when Luke came home). "Hey Beca!"

"Hey Jess".

They weren't sure when, but somewhere between the first zoo trip and their movie night, they had become so much more than two people dating with kids. Their two families had merged into one, and Beca was sure that was what scared her the most.


End file.
